At Her Mercy
by shadowed by passion
Summary: Doctor Isabella Swan was taught by some of the best. Having just lost a patient, with the knowledge of knowing she can't save everyone, what will she do when her college mentor and brilliant physician, Carlisle Cullen, asks her to save his son?
1. Chapter 1

This was drabble-ish. Originally 54 chaps. I will try and lessen so people who follow me are not overwhelmed with emails.

This repost is for Judy Allen in The No Rules Twilight Fan Fic Recs Club.

I sat behind my desk, trying to kill time instead of finishing my last case's report.

She had passed away. This one was a tragedy really. In my job, I often lost patients, but it never made it easier on me.

Abigail Jones, was a young mother of two. She didn't deserve to have her life ripped away, but sometimes you couldn't save everyone. To say if she had been honest with me sooner, or if I could have put the symptoms together sooner, maybe she wouldn't have died. Maybe her lungs wouldn't have failed, if she had told me she was into asphyxiation.

My short nails tapped on the keyboard, as I tried to decide how to transcribe her final days.

She had been under my care for a week. My team and I worked on her, and then at the end, just I did. They had given up hope; I hadn't.

Summing up someone's final days wasn't as easy as you would think.

The family has the right to see it, and I would hate for them to find out something about the deceased because of my report.

Like the time when the husband of a patient found out the wife had an abortion recently…yet they had been trying to conceive.

Or when the adult child of a patient found out the reason why they were not a donor match, was because their mom was blood type AB and they were O.

I never meant to add details that were not mine to share, but I had a tendency to overelaborate, so everything was well documented.

I scratched my forehead, trying to think of how to start with the last days of Mrs. Jones' life, when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Angela, one of the residents on my team walked into my office.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Jones is out there. He wanted to talk with you."

"Okay, let him know I will be right out."

She nodded and exited my office.

This was the part I hated. When they wanted to talk to me after I passed on my condolences, after I said I was sorry, that I had done my best.

With a loud sigh, I closed my laptop lid and put my white coat back on.

Mr. Jones was right outside of my office. He had one daughter on each side of him. They hugged tight to their daddy. The pain was easily seen on their faces.

"Doctor Swan, I wanted to say thank you for all that you did." Well that was a first. "I know that Abby had some secrets. I wish she would have shared them sooner."

He reached his hand out and we shook hands. He nodded at me, before he wrapped his arms back around his daughters and left the hospital.

I went back into my office with a new found ability to write this report.

I lifted the lid on my laptop and hit the space bar to wake it back up.

My office phone rang just as the screen lit up.

"This is Doctor Swan."

"Oh, Isabella, how are you?" the voice of my college mentor and one of the best Internal Medicine doctors on the East Coast asked. It was a voice I hadn't heard in years.

"Doctor Cullen, I'm well and you?"

"Doing okay."

There was a pause and I knew that this wasn't a social call.

"Carlisle, what do I deserve this call?"

"Isabella, do you recall my son?"

"Vaguely recall you mentioning him, why?"

"He's sick. He has been to every doctor that I could find here in New York and he is getting worse. I need to transfer him to you."

"Carlisle, I'm flattered but-"

"Isabella, you are the best. You diagnosis the strangest things that no one else can, my son needs you."

Maybe because of the recent loss, I didn't believe him.

"Carlisle, have you looked at him?"

"I did first; then we went to other doctors. I don't know what's wrong, but every test we run comes up normal, yet he is losing weight and ashen looking."

"Carlisle –"

"Please say yes. Edward needs a miracle."


	2. Chapter 2

Some of the names coming through on reviews and alerts are total blasts from the past! I love that you have all continued to hang on to me all these years later. For those on FB, come find me. I'm working on my first published novel now (it won't be a P2P). rosedavidauthor/ (FFN allows links now... WHOA!)

A miracle was needed…I was far from a miracle.

After ten minutes of begging, I gave in. Listening to a grown man beg wasn't something that I enjoyed.

I told Carlisle to email me his son's records and I would review them before they got to Chicago.

He must have been ready and expecting of me to say that, because within five minutes of ending the call, I had the records of Edward Cullen, age twenty-six, in front of me.

An otherwise healthy adult just getting ill.

It made no sense.

The Cullens planned to come out to Chicago the following morning; to have Edward admitted tomorrow evening.

My team was tired and beat down from just losing Mrs. Jones, but someone else needed us. Hopefully someone we could help.

I paged Angela, Tyler, and Victoria back to my office. I cleaned any remnants of Mrs. Jones from my white board to make room for Edward Cullen.

As I waited for them, I got myself familiar with the file.

As my three residents walked in, they didn't look happy. In fact, they all looked a little pissed off.

"We have another case, so suck it up and let's give it our all."

The three sat down and I handed them each a section of the file.

"We have a twenty-six year old white male. No previous illness, until two weeks ago when he got ill. He fell down a flight of stairs from a bad and sudden case of vertigo. He has lost almost all color and looks gray. Any thoughts?"

My team yelled out possible ideas of what illness this could be.

Some other doctors had thought and tested for, others they had not.

"Doctor Swan, where is the patient?" Angela asked.

"He will be here tomorrow. He is flying in from New York. Once he gets here, we will rerun all of the tests that have already been run, plus an array of our own."

"Wow, I didn't think someone would come from New York just to treat here. Didn't know our team was that well known," Victoria said.

"Our patient is Edward Cullen, son of Carlisle Cullen, a doctor we all know. We will be giving him our best."

"Is that the best?" Angela asked. "You know, since you and he-"

"What? Since we have a history? It will be fine and we will figure this out."

I was stomping my foot down. I didn't care what past I had with Doctor Cullen, I would help to save his son.

I stayed in my office the whole evening; only catching a cat nap with my feet on my desk and my chair reclined back.

I was motivated to find out what was wrong with Edward to be able to test and treat as quickly as possible. _I had to do this._

Unfortunately, I hadn't pulled an all-nighter since med school.

The sun peeking through the curtains startled me awake.

"Shit!" I yelled, sending my now cold cup of coffee flying to the floor.

I hadn't planned on falling asleep. Guess I was too old for all-nighters.

"Shit, shit, shit," I said as I cleaned up the coffee and poured myself some more.

I ran my hands thought my hair, pulling it back into a pony tail, as the cup of coffee warmed in the microwave.

I thought about all of the things I'd read about Edward.

He was over all very healthy until this…whatever this _was_ had happened.

Before he collapsed, he ran five miles a day in a better time than I could probably walk a mile.

Now, he was lucky to make it up a flight of stairs, or to the bathroom and back into bed.

I hated that as I tried to wrap my head around all of his symptoms, none of them led me to a diagnosis.

None of them made sense together.

How did an otherwise healthy person one day get ill with an unexplained illness?

I knew it happened and unfortunately happened often, but all of those cases before made sense.

This one didn't.

Those other illnesses were not unexplained.

This one was.

I headed back to my desk, cup of coffee in hand. I needed to make up for lost time.

I started back at the beginning of Edward's file in hopes to find something I missed the first and second times I had been through it.

"Did you not go home?" Victoria asked.

She was always the first one in. She was an early riser like no other I had seen before.

"No, I stayed." My eyes never left Edward's file through my reply. Carlisle planned on a late afternoon arrival at O'Hare, so I had to be ready.

"Bella, I think Angie was right." She closed his file, before sitting on the edge of my desk. "You are too close to this."

"No, I'm not. Now if you will please, I need to read some more." I glared up at her. Moments like these, when she forgot that I was the attending and she was my fellow, were the moments I wondered why I kept her on my staff.

But then, I would remember that she was an extremely stilled physician as well. She brought a lot to my team.

"How many times have you been through that file?"

"Does it matter?" I snapped back.

"Yes, it does. How many times?"

"Can you go and set up the conference room? I'm sure Carlisle will want to set up a work station as well." Yes, I was dismissing her question. That's what bosses got to do.

"So are we working jointly on him with this?"

I nodded, again flipping through Edward's file.

"Bella, what happens if you can't save him?"

"That's not an option."

"But it's still a possibility. I think you need to rethink taking on this case." Victoria didn't wait for a reply as she quickly left my office, slamming the door behind her.

This was part of my orig A/N... figured I would share it again - Edward is 26. Bella is 31 and Carlisle is 47.


	3. Chapter 3

My team, even if they didn't agree with me, helped to get things together for Edward's arrival.

We had an ambulance waiting at O'Hare for him. Once on the ambulance, he would be here in less than forty minutes.

Carlisle texted me once they were off the plane. Edward's condition had worsened on the flight. He had to get on-board oxygen and was losing consciousness.

His condition was getting worse by the minute, and I was still clueless on what was wrong. Maybe I should have said no…

The door to my office flew open.

"They are a minute out, Bella. I'll be meeting them down in the ER," Angela said before she ran toward the stairs. We were five flights up, but she always took the stairs.

I grabbed my lab coat and stethoscope before heading to the elevator.

Even if they said they were a minute out, I still had about three before they had him in the building.

Once on the elevator, I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer that I would be able to succeed on this case.

I was confident in my being able to save him, until the news of his worsening.

The elevator doors opened right outside the ER and I walked into the arrival of Edward Cullen.

The ambulance drivers were running in my direction with a gurney between them. Angela running alongside getting vitals. Victoria and Tyler walked behind with a woman I didn't know.

"Izzy, it's been a while," Carlisle said as he held his arms out to me.

"Other than the reason, it's great to see you. I never expected to see you again." I accepted his hug and let myself fall into him.

"Oh, Izzy, I knew I would see you again. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Carlisle."

While my team situated Edward in his bed, I talked over the file a little more in depth with Carlisle.

Since leaving AMA to come here, Edward's color had changed from the pale, ashen look, to bright red in some spots.

His oxygen levels were fluctuating. He was getting worse, and it was a quick decline.

Once Edward was hooked up, blood drawn and urine collected, I went and meet with him.

I tended to wait to meet with the patients because it kept me from being bias.

Sometimes all you needed was a third party to look at something and know what the problem was; well I liked to be that third party.

Staying neutral had never failed me. Being bias never seemed beneficial, but this time I couldn't sit on the sidelines.

This was Carlisle's son. In my hands. Every choice I made could potentially have been life or death. I needed to see and know face to face what I was working on.

I knocked on the door before sliding the glass door to the ICU room open.

Even ill, Edward reminded me of Carlisle. The same sandy blond hair, deep jade eyes, and undeniably gorgeous looks.

"Edward, I wanted to stop by and introduce myself. I'm Doctor Swan and I will be the attending on your case."

"My dad told me all about you," he said as he coughed.

Well… isn't that possibly awkward.

Instead of commenting, I pulled my stethoscope from my pocket and listened to his chest. There definitely was fluid on his lungs.

"So, Edward, I have a few questions for you. I'm sure you may have answered a few of them before, but I would like to ask them as well, if that is okay."

He nodded.

"When did you first notice you were not feeling so well?"

"About two weeks ago." His voice was raspy. "I started tripping over my own feet. Like I was drunk all the time. When I fell was when we knew there was something wrong."

"Do you drink, Edward?"

"Not that often." He coughed.

"I want you to rest; I know you had a rough flight. We will talk more later."

He nodded.

I turned to go back to the door, and there was that woman that had walked in with Edward and my team.

"Edward, do you know her? Should I have her come in?"

He sucked in a breath. It was rough. "Yes, she's," cough, "my wife."

I left Edward's room, but I wanted to stop and talk to his wife.

"Doctor Isabella Swan," I said, introducing myself. I held my hand out toward her and she shook it.

"Tanya Cullen, Edward's wife. Do you have any idea what's wrong? The doctors out in New York were far from helpful. It's so painful watching the man I love waste away to nothing before my eyes."

A tear slid down her face, which she quickly wiped away with a tissue in her other hand. "I hate letting him see me cry. He needs me strong."

"Nothing wrong with hurting for those we love. As to his condition, he has only been under my care for about two hours now, but I have already become well versed in his case. I have a good feeling we will be able to figure this out."

I so wished I could've given her a more definite response.

"That's wonderful, really, it is. I'm so happy that Carlisle recommended you. He had nothing but good things to say about you. Edward and I thought this would be the best; bringing him here. I hope you are the answer to our prayers. "

I would need to talk to Carlisle about the things he shared with his son and Tanya…just to be aware.

"Well, I promise, I will do my best for you and Edward. If you need anything, here's my card. Just call." I pulled a card from my coat pocket and handed it to her. "My service can find me day or night."

"Thank you, Doctor Swan."

"You're welcome; now go spend some time with your husband." I placed my hand on her shoulder before I headed back to my office.

Carlisle Cullen sat in my office, drinking my coffee, out of my cup with his feet up on my desk, in my chair.

"Way to make yourself at home there," I said as I pulled my lab coat off and hung it up.

"Oh, always at home when I am with you, Izzy. So you've seen my son?"

"I have."

"And you reviewed his record?"

"Again, I have."

"What do you think?"

"Carlisle, I think I can't talk to you about that."

"Yes you can. I am his medical proxy and his physician on record. So, please, let's talk shop."

"Okay, but first, get out of my chair and get me some more coffee."

Carlisle did just as I asked and I sat down at my desk to pull up Edward's vitals. The joys of modern technology – being able to see a patient's stats from my desk helped me to relax when I wasn't with them.

"Still taking yours black, Izzy?" Carlisle asked from the coffee pot across the room.

"Yeah. Hey, Carlisle, you said you were his medical proxy, why?"

"Well," he set my cup down on my desk and took a seat across the desk from me, "they haven't been married long. Don't get me wrong, Tanya is the best thing in my son's life, but he wanted someone that had been through all his life ups and downs in charge. I know all of his wishes and have known them all for a long time.

"He was in a car accident when he was nineteen. He was comatose for two days. Since he was an adult, I had a hard time getting much done for him since he didn't have a proxy. After that we talked about it, both as doctor and patient and father and son. I've been in charge ever since when he can't. Thankfully, that hasn't been often."

"I see. Guess that makes complete sense. Well, I did talk with him and I did go over those records and we are going to run a bunch more tests. Just with what I have before me now and seeing him, I want to say he has a form of neurological disease. Maybe MS or ALS, but very advanced."

"Neither tends to be this fast moving of a disease."

"No, but they both have underlying symptoms that could go unnoticed for years before the full effects showed."

"Are you saying I missed something?"

"Carlisle, I'm saying your son may not have always shared everything with his father, who is also his physician. I'm going to do full diagnostics panel on him to see if it's one of those two."

"You're probably right. Thinking of the symptoms now, they could both fit, at least partially. With the weakness, I really should have thought about those. It's hard to think that your child could die, you know."

"I do, Carlisle, I do." I placed my hand on his, in an attempt to comfort him.

He turned his hand over, so we were holding hands. "You are still beautiful as ever, Izzy. I'm so happy you are here for us."

I lay my head back on my couch and think of the day's events.

Seeing Carlisle, my mentor and once upon a time, best friend again was wonderful.

I hated that I was seeing him for the reasons I was, but I hadn't realized how much I missed him until today.

As he held my hand and I looked into his eyes, I remembered every moment we'd shared together, the pain we'd felt, and the laughs we'd shared. The nights we'd spent together working.

We had both come a long way since then.

We were both mad, stubborn, and angry the last time we were together. I had a side to win and he had a case to carry.

I didn't know what I was talking about, but he knew it all. He knew when, how, and why I would fail.

"Izzy, you can't, we can't!"

"Carlisle, I have to. I need to! We need to! It's what's right."

"Izzy, right or not, you can't." That was the first and last time I felt his lips on mine. They pressed into the soft flesh of my forehead.

It was a moment I had waited for, but at that moment, every thought, dream, and fantasy I had of Carlisle was brought forward.

It was just a dream. Just a fantasy.

But with that kiss he blurred fantasy and reality.

He wasn't mine. He was someone else's. The wall I built around me that I only let him into, came tumbling down that day. He wasn't the person I could let myself want anymore.

That was the last time I saw him.

I jerked awake, papers flying everywhere.

I blinked my eyes and looked around my office.

"At least it wasn't coffee this time," I mumbled to myself.

The sky was dark out the wall of windows in my office.

"You're here late," Jasper said. Jasper was one of the residents that had interviewed for my team but didn't make the cut.

"Yeah, a lot on my mind. I might as well just take up to living in my office."

"Something tells me your husband would miss you," he said.

"No husband, just a dog that is probably running low on food since I haven't been home much in two days."

"Why don't you go home then? Nothing could be that important for you to stay here over night. We could stop and pick up something to eat if you want."

…And that was why he didn't make it on to my team.

Zero dedication, compassion, or desire to go above and beyond to save a life. Medicine isn't a nine to five job, and Jasper had yet to see that.

Which is why he was working out of the clinic – eight hours a day – five days a week.

"Yeah, thanks but no thanks. I need to finish up some stuff here still."

"Oh, okay. If you ever change your mind, let me know." He waved bye, before leaving my office.

I shook my head as I thought over the conversation that I just had with him…thank God I didn't have a lapse of better judgment and hire him.

* * *

I stopped by Edward's room to check on him before I headed home for a short night's sleep, before returning to him.

I knocked lightly on the door, in hopes that if he was asleep, he would stay that way.

There was no response so I opened the door and pulled the curtain back.

Edward lay on the bed, on his back. His eyes were open, his hands were in the air, in front of his face, but he had yet to acknowledge me.

"Edward?" Still no answer. I walked to the side of his bed and said his name again. When he didn't answer, I thought maybe he slept with his eyes open.

I decided to check for a pulse. I knew that there was a machine doing it for me, but sometimes, it's nice to feel it yourself.

As my fingers met the inside of his wrist, his whole body jerked and is eyes met mine for a moment.

"Doctor Swan?" his voice was raspy.

"Edward, could you not hear me?" I asked him, talking a bit louder than normal.

"I can hear you, but where are you?"

"What do you mean? Can you not see me?"

"I see you…but I see three of you. Nothing is clear anymore."

I pulled my flashlight out of my coat and I shined it into his eyes.

They reacted.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"How long has your vision been blurred?" I asked him, as I pulled a chair closer to the bed.

"Since I woke up. I have been struggling to see something clearly. Is whatever I have getting worse?"

"I can't say yet. We will run some more tests in the morning, okay?"

He nodded and a tear slid down his cheek.

"This sucks, doc. I know you are not a shrink, but I hate to think I'm going to not make it through this."

"Edward, I will do everything in my power to make sure you do make it through." I looked around the room. There were no signs of his wife. "Where did you wife go?" I was not good at the emotions that people had when they feared death. I ended up crying with him and that was another blurring of the lines.

"She left. She was going to pick up my sister, brother, and best friend at the airport."

And that was how I found myself spending the evening with another Cullen man.

Thanks for reading with me(for the first time or again).


	4. Chapter 4

So, I had been adding breaks between the original chaps, and it seems FFn didn't appreciate them, and removed. Ugh. Seems this site is still a bitch all these yrs later.

* * *

"Why are you staying here?" Edward asked at about midnight. I was now in a pair of hospital issue scrubs. I had come to learn that my Dockers and button up shirts were not comfortable sleeping wear.

I had pulled a reclining chair into the room and I was lying back, staring at the ceiling.

"Because you shouldn't be alone. Why are you not sleeping? I'm sure your doctor would be pissed."

"Not tired. And you have a strange bed side manor there, Doctor Swan." You could hear the smile behind his words. Even if he was being snarky because I was, it was nice that he smiled. People who can still smile still have hope.

"It's after midnight; I'm no longer your doctor."

"My dad was right about you."

I leaned up on my arm and looked at him in bed, the lights dim. "How so?"

He turned and looked at me. "He told me you were a lot of talk, but so worth it." He rolled back over so he was lying on his back. "He didn't add the fact that you are easy on the eye, because it sure is helpful."

"Edward, go to bed." If he hadn't been a patient that I wasn't going to have under my care for a while, I might have commented on what he said. Maybe I would have also added that he too was easy on the eye.

"You got it, Doc."

He rolled over, coughed to the point I was honestly concerned about him, before he started to breathe normal again. I waited for the shift in his breathing and his heart beat to level telling me he'd fallen asleep.

I lay awake for a while after he fell asleep. I watched his profile, his chest rising and falling. I listened to his breathing and tried to think of what was causing this man, who was otherwise healthy, to be dying.

xxxxx

"What the hell, Izzy?" Carlisle was shaking me awake. "Is everything okay with Edward?"

Oh, yeah, I fell asleep in his son's room.

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine. He was alone and I don't know-"

"It hurt your lifeless, cold heart?" Oh, he looked pissed.

"Wow, Carlisle, really? I just woke up can the hate wait?" I rolled my eyes…well I thought about rolling them.

"Izzy, I just, I never understood why you left. Excuse me if I'm a little bitter."

"Can we talk about this later? Maybe when your son isn't right next to us?"

"I tried to talk to you. I called, wrote letters, emailed, but you didn't answer until years had passed. At that time, the questions had all but been forgotten. Just tell me why? Didn't we make a great team?" He reached for me, placing his hand on my arm.

"Carlisle, we made an awesome team, but we were in different places. You wanted one thing and I another. I promise we will talk later, but not now, okay?"

He nodded.

"Plus, we now have an audience," I whispered.

Tanya, a man I didn't know, and a woman I knew far too well, all stood on the other side of the glass wall of the room.

They had showed up sometime in the middle of the heated conversation between Carlisle and myself.

Awesome! Just how I _didn't_ want to be reunited with Esme Cullen.

* * *

Esme Cullen, my least favorite person in the world was walking toward me.

Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but I knew her like for me only extended to my possible ability to save her son.

If I wasn't the possible light at the end of this bad tunnel for the Cullen family, I was positive she would have rather I had fallen off the face of the Earth all those years ago.

"Iz- Doctor Swan, you already met Tanya, and I'm sure you remember my wife, Esme." No shit. "And this is Eric, Edward's best friend," Carlisle said. "Our other children will be here soon." He wrapped his arm around Esme with that comment.

"Nice to meet you all." I looked down at myself. I was in wrinkled scrubs, bare foot, and was sure I had bed head.

Esme looked at me with a death glare. Yeah, I got it, you still hate me.

Well, isn't that lovely.

"Doctor Swan, has there been any change in my husband condition?" Tanya asked.

"Well, not much. He is having issues with his vision now, so we will be running some additional tests this morning."

"Izzy-"

I gave Carlisle a stern look before I turned and addressed Tanya. "Later today, we will hopefully have a better idea of what's wrong with him. I wish I could wrap my head around all of this. I fear that my original diagnosis was probably incorrect. The vision loss doesn't fit. I will be back around later."

I excused myself, slipped on my slippers, and left the visitors with Edward. He needed them. He definitely didn't need me hanging out any longer.

Sleeping in patient's rooms was normally not an accepted practice.

Once back in my office, I opened my rolling wardrobe and pulled out a pair of slacks and a shirt. I went to my desk, bent over and unlocked the bottom drawer to get a pair of panties and a bra.

I stood back up and Carlisle was in my office.

"What now? Want to fight some more?"

"Izzy," he shook his head and blew a breath out his nose.

"I need to get ready, what do you need?" I collected my clothes in one hand and placed my other hand on my hip.

"Why didn't you call me about Edward's vision?"

"Why didn't you tell your wife nothing ever happened between us?"

"What? How is that of importance?"

"Were you not in that room five minutes ago? The hostility and tension with your wife was nauseating. If she is going to be here, and I am going to continue to treat your son, you will tell her. Got it?"

I slid past him and out of my office. Once in the hall, I ran as fast as I could toward the staff showers.

I flipped the bench down in the shower and threw a towel on it. Sitting my ass down, I let the spray from the water run over me.

I worried that Carlisle wouldn't tell her. Maybe he had moved past it, but obviously Esme hadn't. I couldn't be there, in that room with her glaring at me if I was going to try and save her son.

I was in the middle of washing my hair when I heard the bathroom door open.

"Doctor Swan, you in here?" It was a voice I didn't know.

"Yeah and naked, can this wait?"

"No, it can't."

"Okay, but talk and make it quick."

"My brother, he's not going to make it, is he?"

I peeked out the curtain and this tiny little girl was sitting on the bench by the lockers.

"I don't know. We are doing our best."

"Edward doesn't deserve this." She sniffled and ran the back of her hand along the underside of her nose. "My brother…you need to make him better, Doctor Swan."

"Give me a minute, okay?"

She nodded and sniffled some more while I hurried and finished my shower.

I wrapped a towel around me and left the stall.

"What's your name?"

"Alice Cullen."

"Alice, I promise you, I will do my best."

She nodded and walked away. I felt like there was more that she wasn't saying…something she wanted me to know, but didn't want to say.

I'd have to find a way to talk to her again. If she knew something that would help save her brother's life, I had to get her to share it.

* * *

"The patient's vision is now blurred." I wrote the new symptom down on our white board.

"ALS wouldn't cause this," Victoria said.

"It's almost like a toxin or something," Tyler said.

"But if it was a toxin, he would be getting better," Angela snapped back.

Those two needed to get over their issues. Victoria and I both rolled our eyes.

The three of them started to bicker over the idea of it being a toxin verse a disease.

"Just run a tox-screen for every fucking drug they have a test for."

"Bella, that will take all day!" all three of them yelled.

"Yeah, and maybe all night because Tyler and Victoria will be running those tests. Angela, I want you to get him back in an MRI. Get a brain scan then do a full eye exam. I want to check every angle. See if we can see something in his eyes."

I started to head back to my attached office, but stopped to look back at my team.

"Go! Edward can't wait all day."

All three jumped up and headed out of the conference room.

I kicked off my heels and pulled out an old med school book.

I guess it was time to get versed again in the off the wall diagnosis.

Whatever he had, it was something I hadn't ever seen before.

I sat at my desk and pulled up Edward's vitals on my computer.

At least his heart beat was strong. I prayed the rest of him would stay that way. I opened the medical book and I started in the index, looking for all of Edward's symptoms.

There was a knock at my door before it swung open.

"Carlisle, I get that we are friends, but this is still my office and I am still working." I closed the book and plastered a smile on my face. "What can I help you with, Doctor Cullen?"

"Why are your lackies in there with Edward? Why are you not doing the work?"

"I guess you don't know how this works, but I tell them what to do and then they do it. It's a nice little system I have going."

"Izzy, we came here to see _you_ , not your residents."

"And this is how I work it. If you don't like it, find a doc back in New York to help you. Otherwise, go be with your son and let me do my job."

I clicked my computer off and I headed out of my office. Carlisle followed me until I went into the woman's bathroom.

I was going to lose my mind if he kept this up…and then I couldn't treat his son.

I washed my face off with some cold water and left the bathroom.

Lucky for me, and Carlisle, he was gone.

I paged Angela to see where she was and if Edward was with her.

As soon as she responded, I headed to meet her in the MRI scan booth.

"How's he doing?" I asked her as I sat down next to her.

"He's strong, but scared."

"Yeah, he has a drive about him that will really help if he can hold on to it."

"Bella, how well do you know Carlisle and his family?"

"Carlisle, pretty well. The rest of them, not at all, why."

She shook her head. "I don't know. Something about them. I feel like they are hiding something from us. They want us to fix him, yet whenever I ask a question, I get some open ended answer that doesn't help."

"Have you tried to talk to Edward when he is not with them?"

"Yeah, he's confused and has stuck to the story that nothing has changed in his life."

"Well something has changed."

The scan came up on the screen. Edward had a tumor behind his optic nerve.

* * *

What the fuck? How was this possible?

"Re-oh my god-rerun the scan. Now!" I yelled orders as I walked out of the tech room for the MRI.

I hobbled down the hall, pulling my heels off so I could run to my office. I hit the stairwell and took them two at a time as I ran my way up the stairs.

I threw my shoes on the floor as I ran into my office.

I plopped down at my desk and pulled out the file that Carlisle had sent to me.

Original brain scan was clear.

Bone scan, clear.

Full body scan, clear.

And now it wasn't.

Now he had at least one tumor that was fucking with his vision.

How was that possible?

Only a week had passed since the last scan that was also clear.

How did this happen? What changed? If he was going to get a tumor, wouldn't he have had it from the beginning? Wouldn't it have been what caused the symptoms? Not shown up after the fact.

I banged my head down on my desk. Unless he had multiple illnesses, nothing made sense.

"Doc, what's the deal?" Victoria asked as she walked into my office.

"He has a tumor behind is eye. It wasn't there before."

"Oh, no good. I wanted you to know that so far the tox-screen has been negative. We have tested for the common drugs, poisons, and toxins. We are moving on to the not so common."

Victoria wasn't one for patient attachment, which made her good. She looked at the big picture, not the frail person she was handling.

"Just, just check everything okay?"

She nodded and headed out of my office.

I called over to the nursing staff and asked them to get Carlisle to my office, now.

He came running in, out of breath.

"They said it was important and Edward has been in testing for a while. What's going on?"

"Sit."

He did as I asked.

"We need to talk. First, have you talked to your wife?"

He looked off into space.

"I'll take that as a no. Look, you tell her or I tell her, but I will not involve you in your son's case if you are going to act like a toddler. Understood?"

He nodded.

"You are an adult, act like it. I want to help your son, but I won't deal with the shit you created."

"Got it." His jaw was tight. He was pissed.

Good.

"Now, let's talk about Edward. He has a tumor behind his left optic nerve."

"What?" he all but yelled and jumped out of his seat.

"Sit." He did. "It wasn't there before. I'm having the scan re-run as we speak. I need to ask you something and I want complete honesty from you."

He nodded.

"Are you hiding anything from me or my staff?"

"As in?"

"As in the fact that you son shouldn't still be presenting with new symptoms. A tumor could have caused his symptoms. Those symptoms wouldn't have caused a tumor. Something is either seriously wrong with your kid or with the history you gave me. "

"Izzy, I don't know what to tell you. I have been as honest as I can as both a medical professional and as the father of your patient. Trust me."

"I need to talk to your son with no one else around. Can you manage to get them all out? Maybe for a nice family dinner?"

"Yeah, yeah I can. My other son and his wife got in earlier, so we can meet them before they come here I guess. Tanya may put up a fuss, but I will talk with Edward and tell him to tell her to go."

"Good. I want you all gone. I'm going to have a doctor patient talk with Edward so maybe I can save his life."

* * *

Carlisle had minimal issues getting the family out of the hospital.

He told them that Edward was going to be in testing for a while and they all should take a much needed break.

Tanya gave him a bit of trouble, but not much.

Once they were gone, I had Angela bring Edward back to his room.

I was waiting for him when he got there.

"Where's my family?"

"Well, I'd personally assume they are not here."

"Ha-Ha-Ha. You're funny doc." He smiled at me. The smile hardly reached his eyes. That's not good.

"Well thank you. But in all seriousness, I need to talk to you one on one."

"Sure thing, Doc."

"How's the vision?"

"It's crappy still."

"That's to be expected at this point. How's the rest? When you stand, are you solid on your feet?"

"For the most part. Everything else is okay, I guess."

"I want to talk to you about your life, okay?" He nodded. "The other day you said I'm not a shrink, but sometimes those mental things play a bigger part than you would expect."

"Whatever you need to make me better." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "I'm paying attention, there's just no point in keeping my eyes open when I can't really see.

"Understood. Okay, let's start small. Tell me about your sister."

"Alice, well she is five years younger than me. She has looked up to me her whole life. I know her seeing me like this is ripping her apart."

"You love your sister?"

"Of course."

"She loves you?"

He nodded.

"What about your friend that's here?"

"Eric? We have been best buds since elementary school. We grew up together; been thought everything together. We went to college together, everything. He was the best man in my wedding."

"Your wedding, tell me about that, about your wife."

"Tanya, she was Heaven sent. She has the biggest heart out of anyone I know. She has been with me through thick and thin. We met right before my car accident. Did my dad tell you about that?"

I nodded. "Yes he did," I added as an afterthought, seeing as he can't see me.

"Well, she supported me when most wouldn't. She was wonderful. After that we were literally attached, through thick and thin."

"Oh, that's lovely." People in love made _me_ in need of a doctor. Carlisle said that accident was when he was nineteen, so they had been together a while.

"How did you meet her?"

"We met," but then Edward started into a coughing fit that took a good five minutes to get under control. His voice was getting more and more raspy. He sounded like he had a horrible sore throat.

After some water and a spray of lidocaine on the back of his throat, Edward was able to continue.

"We met at a bar. I was like any college kid with my fake ID in a bar. I bought her drinks, I wooed her. Eric was with me that night when I met her. I worried we would have to fight over her." He started to laugh, which caused a brand new fit of coughs. "But she wanted me, even after I wrapped my car around a pole that night."

"So you met her the night of your accident?"

"Yeah. What a way to make a first impression, huh? She had left the bar when I did. She was following behind me, on her way home, when I lost control and went off the road."

"So she really has been there for you, huh?"

"Yeah. Hey doc?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Why is this all important? I figured you would be asking me different stuff."

 _Because it tells me more about the people around you…_

"Just something to talk about to get your mind of things. Plus, insight into the man can help get insight into the illness."

He coughed. "Good to know. Now that you know my life story, are you going to cure me?"

I reached out and patted his hand. "Soon, Edward, hopefully soon."

* * *

I am re-reading as I go along, correcting some errors. It's nice to revisit. But I'm also super sick with some nasty virus, so this will be my last for the day. To this point is the original 11 out of 54 chaps.


	5. Chapter 5

My heart kind of sank as I went to leave Edward's room.

I felt like I hadn't learned much about the man or those around him.

"Iz-Doctor Swan?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question? It may be bad timing, but I need to know."

I walked back over to his bed and placed my hands on the bed rail.

"Sure, Edward. What can I answer for you?"

He rolled to the side and propped himself up on his hand. Even though he couldn't see, he was looking directly at me. "Did you ever sleep with my father?" he asked flatly.

I wanted to laugh, but instead I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Edward, before I answer that, why are you asking?"

"I heard my parent's fighting about bringing me here." He coughed. "My mom said that you almost fucked up their marriage and she didn't want some home wrecker taking care of her kid."

Then I laughed; hard. Like really hard, until I realized his expression changed to one of emotional hurt.

I quickly composed myself. "Edward, I was once upon a time, very close to your dad, but never ever would I have or had I the desire to have sex with him. We were close, but we were never physical like that."

"So why does my mom think you were?"

"Because your father doesn't seem to have the balls to tell her otherwise. Anything else I can ease your mind on?"

He started to laugh, which turned into a cough. I got him some water and once he got his breathing back under control, he smiled at me. "No, I think you have answered all my questions."

His smile made me want to smile; of course, I am me, so I bit my lip and nodded my head, before walking away from him.

* * *

"Izzy, did you get anything from Edward?"

"Nothing I'm going to tell you."

"I'm his physician, you have to tell me," he snipped.

"Then you wouldn't have a use for me if you were his physician. Now, have you spoken to your wife?"

"Izzy, now isn't the time for me to have that talk with her."

"Carlisle, yes it is that time. You need to talk to her. You should have told her years ago. It was bad enough that when we were working together that she thought we were fucking, but now all these years later, she still thinks we had been together on all those late nights." I rolled my eyes. "Come the fuck on, grow up and tell your wife you weren't fucking me but her sister instead, okay?"

"I can't tell her that!"

"But it's the truth. Before I didn't mind being the scapegoat, the one you told her you were working late with, but now, now I care! So fucking tell her!"

I reached under my desk, grabbed my shoes, and slid my heels on.

Carlisle didn't move.

I stood and he still sat there. "Well then, fine!"

I slid around my desk and headed out of my office.

"Where are you going? I thought we were talking here."

"We were talking. Now I am going to go talk to someone else."

"Who? Iz, no you can't do that."

"If you won't tell Esme, I will. So far it seems like you are unable to."

"I swear I will tell her. Promise."

"When? In two minutes? Two hours? Two days? Another five years? When?"

Carlisle got up and walked toward me. He placed his hand on my arm. "When this is over, I'll tell her."

I rolled my eyes. "Not good enough. Tell her today that we were never together or I quit. Until you tell her, I'm done treating your son."

I shrugged out of his touch and walked out of my office.

* * *

Carlisle yelled after me, asking me to come back, but I kept walking.

I didn't care what he had to say, unless it was to tell me he told Esme the truth.

I headed toward the lab where I was sure to find my team, busting my way in. All three were knee deep in test samples with their eyes plastered to microscopes.

"We are still working on the testing, Bella. But, we can tell you that we know it isn't lead, rat poison, or anthrax."

"That is all good to know, but we will be stopping treatment at this time. I will let you know when and if we will resume."

The mouths of all three opened to protest, but I ignored them as I walked out of the lab.

It was now time to break the news to Edward.

Because I was a bitch and I had no problem shoving reality into Carlisle's face.

I won't lie, I felt bad doing this to Edward, but when I took his case, I had hoped that Carlisle had told Esme the truth, or that she had gotten over her hate for me.

My hand was on the door knob and I was ready to walk into Edward's room and put a stop to all of this.

"Izzy, stop," Carlisle called down the hall as he ran up to me.

"Unless you are walking in this room to tell your wife, then no."

"Esme isn't even here yet. She's still at the hotel. You have to give me time to tell her."

"Well then get on the phone and tell her, otherwise I am walking in there and prepping Edward for discharge."

I paused a moment and Carlisle didn't say or do anything.

I slid the door open and Edward turned to look at me.

"Doc, everything okay?"

"Well, Edward, first, can you see a bit better?"

"Kinda…or maybe I'm getting used to what you look like fuzzy."

I walked up alongside his bed and whispered, "Remember what we talked about your dad and needing balls?"

He nodded.

"Good, then go along with me."

He nodded yet again.

"Edward, I hate to tell you that your father and I have decided to transition your care."

"What!" he yelled and then proceeded to cough.

"He doesn't think that I am healing you and I think he is all around useless, so this is what will be for the best. I will gladly refer you to a physician that your father hasn't previously used to make his life easier."

I winked and smiled at him before walking back to the door, where Carlisle still stood.

"Izzy, you can't do that to my son!"

"First, I hate the name Izzy. I haven't gone by it since I worked with you. And second, you did this to your son. Tell Esme and I will be back on your son's case."

"But-"

"Tell me what, Carlisle?"

* * *

"Carlisle, tell me what?" Esme asked again, before glaring at me.

Yeah…just wait, you are about to love me and hate him.

"Iz, uh, Doctor Swan and I have agreed that this isn't the best place for Edward."

Really, asshole!

"Really, Carlisle? Really!" I snipped at him. "You would do that to your son to save face?"

Esme looked back and forth between Carlisle and myself. "What do you mean this isn't where he should be? You fought to bring him here because you said she was the best."

"Well, honey, it's just-"

"Enough!" I cut him off. "Esme, I told your husband here, that unless he could man up and be honest with you, his wife, the woman he loves," I rolled my eyes, "I was stopping Edward's treatment. Obviously, he feels that he can't be honest with you, so treatment has been stopped. Your husband would rather let your son die than be honest with you. Pretty shitty if you ask me."

Esme glared at her husband as I turned to walk away.

I could hear Esme asking Carlisle what was going on as I headed back to my office. He wasn't answering and I couldn't help but laugh.

Even if he didn't tell her, the cat was half way out of the bag. One way or another, Esme would find out now.

I walked into my office, but I could hear the sound of feet, running behind me.

"Doctor Swan," Esme said as she busted her way into my office, Carlisle on her heels.

"Yes?" I finished walking to my desk to start Edward's discharge.

"Izzy," Carlisle said. I glared at him.

"What do you two want? I have work to do. I need to get my patient transferred."

"What does my husband need to tell me so you can keep treating Edward?" Esme asked.

Carlisle looked pissed and shook his head no.

"You should talk to your husband."

"He won't tell me and unlike him, I'm not putting my son's life at risk like this. I won't play games when my first born is at risk."

I took a deep breath and looked at Carlisle. He was backed into a corner, both figuratively and literally.

"I never slept with your husband. I never kissed him; I never tried to get him in my bed. Nothing. Ever."

"But-"

I cut her off. "But yes, he still did have an affair and I was his scapegoat in the matter, because he knew you didn't like or trust me already, so he figured what was the harm. Now, all these years later, the pain and hate you have for me is still there."

She looked to Carlisle. "Who was it with?"

"That's not important, Essie. It stopped a long time ago and it will never happen again."

"How do I know it won't happen again?"

"It won't," Carlisle whined.

"Well, now that you know I never fucked your husband, can you and I get along?" I asked.

Esme glared at me, again and huffed. "You helped him lie; I don't know if that is forgivable."

"I didn't help him, I just didn't correct him. He let you believe what he wanted you to believe. I never weighed in on the subject, but I can tell you, it will never happen again, at least with that same woman and it has been years since it ended between them."

"So you know who it was with, too?" she asked, appalled.

I nodded.

"Will you tell me?"

"Yeah, Esme, I don't know if I want to be in the middle of that."

"Carlisle, tell me." Esme took a step toward him. "I won't be mad." Her expression didn't agree with that statement.

Oh, yeah you will.

"Well, since Esme now knows the truth, I guess I should get back to figuring out what is wrong with your son."

I slid between the two of them.

"Wait, just one of you, tell me how I can trust it will never happen again."

I smiled, Carlisle grimaced.

I pushed the door of my office open, then turned and looked at Esme. "You want to know how you can trust it will never happen again." She nodded. "You sure?" She nodded again. "Okay, but first answer a question for me."

"Okay."

"How long ago did your sister die?"

"A little over two years ago."

"And that is how I can promise it will never happen again with that person."

* * *

As I walked away, I could hear Esme yelling at Carlisle. I was about to turn the corner at the end of the hall, when I heard the telltale sound of skin to skin contact.

Ouch!

I stopped at the nurses' station and paged my team to get back on testing Edward's blood.

I was sure they enjoyed the mini break, but that's all it was; a break.

I was down the hall from Edward's room when I heard a woman scream. I saw a rush of staff, my team included, running into Edward's room.

Well, hell!

I picked up my pace and made it into Edward's room just in time to see Tanya and Eric being pulled back from Edward's bed side.

They both were bringing a part of him with them.

Edward's skin had started to peel off and was now in the hands of his wife and best friend.

xxxx

"What the fuck causes someone's skin to peel off?" I snipped at my team.

"Lupus," Tyler called out.

"Leprosy and Lyme disease," Victoria said.

"But those don't fit the other symptoms," Angela said. "What about Stevens Johnson Syndrome?"

"That does fit the symptoms. The fatigue and all of that, it works, but it doesn't explain the tumor." I paced back and forth across my office. "Shit! Just in case, stop all treatment and get him on a saline drip only. No foods, either. Nothing but water until we know if it is SJS for sure. Angela, since it was your idea, run some tests. Vic and Tyler, test your theories and once you are all done, get back running those tox screens. Run the ones that fit our symptoms the best first."

All three emptied out of the conference room and I headed back to see Edward.

His arms were moistened with saline and wrapped in gauze.

"How you feeling?"

"It hurts, doc. A lot."

"Yeah, I'm sure it does and you know what's going to hurt even more?"

"What's that?"

"When I tell you we can't give you anything for the pain. We are thinking you have Stevens Johnsons Syndrome."

"What's that? Why does that mean I can't have anything for the pain?"

"With SJS, if that is what this is, we have to find out what is causing the reaction. The symptoms mostly fit. If we keep giving you drugs and you are allergic to those drugs; the drugs will burn you, inside and out. You won't be hot, but it will burn. If we give you oral pain meds and you are allergic, your insides risk being burned. If the insides are burned, mortality is high. With your flesh showing the reaction, we can do skin grafts if needed, but first we have to find out what your body can and can't take and then we will be able to treat."

A tear slid down Edward's cheek.

"I will have a trauma doc come down and assess the skin damage. It will be okay, Edward." I placed my gloved hand on his. Edward's family left after his skin peeled off. I wasn't sure that his parents even knew that he was getting drastically worse. They both were no longer in my office when I went back. He needed someone now, and I was going to be that person. He tightened his grip on my hand and looked up at me. His vision was still off and it looked like he was looking to the left of me.

"Please, promise that you will make me better. Doctor Swan, I just, I can't imagine my life ending this way."

"Call me Bella and I will do my best, Edward. I promise."

He smiled even as the tears continued to fall. "I'll hold you to that promise, Bella."

* * *

Don't hate too hard on Daddy C.


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, it's a little 'out' there and Bella is not your typical doc... But I had been watching back to back House Marathons when I originally wrote this. Please forgive my liberties. Edward does have a diagnosis. I didn't make it up. Google did, but I did the research. Seeing as I have no medical backing to know how far off I am from reality. Pardon any errors on my behalf.

* * *

I sat at my desk googling, yes I had resorted to googling, illnesses that made your skin fall off, made your voice husky and raw, and also caused vertigo. I figured if I looked into the things that you never saw, maybe I would figure out what was wrong with Edward.

There was a knock at my door, just as the search loaded onto my screen.

"Come in," I called as I minimized the search window. I hovered my mouse over Edward's vitals. At least the inside was still working well.

Esme stood in the doorway of my office. "Can I come in?"

I nodded. "Yeah, think I said come in before."

"Oh yeah, sorry. I just wasn't sure that once you knew it was me you would still want me in here."

"Yeah, it's fine. Take a seat. What can I do for you?"

She walked slowly across the room and took a seat in the chair on the other side of my desk.

"Doctor Swan, I wanted to say I was sorry. I have hated you for so long, and treated you so unfairly. That was wrong of me."

"Esme, if I had been in your shoes, I would have hated me too. It's all forgiven."

"Just like that? After everything I've said to you it's just forgiven?"

"Esme, look, I told Carlisle I would be his excuse a long time ago. He told you he was working late on projects with me; you didn't see the overtime pay, so it was easy to assume that he was fucking me. Your husband was like a big brother to me until he wasn't. He was a good friend and that's that. As for the shit you said and the names you called me, I can get over it. It's the past."

She smiled a forced smile. "Thanks. So, how's my son? What happened to his arms?"

"Another symptom. I was trying to do some research before you came in."

"Oh, should I go?"

Having Esme in my office and her not being a massive bitch was a change. It was nice. Maybe she could be helpful…

"No, no. In fact, can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Your son, he's a good guy, right?"

"Yeah."

"Honest?"

"Yeah. What does any of this have to do with my son?"

"Your opinions are jaded to be in favor of Edward. Now, think about that accident he was in, when that happened, was he the same good guy, honest son?"

"Yeah, what happened that night wasn't typical for him. He wasn't a drinker." She paused and rubbed her hand over her forehead. "For a while he stood by that he was a closet alcoholic. I think he thought it would look better, but in reality, he never had drank before that night, or again. He was young, dumb, and with Eric. Those two were always sure to cause trouble back in the day."

"And that was the same night he met his wife, right?"

"Yeah. She was amazing for him through the recovery. I don't know if I would have managed without her help."

"Good to know."

This girl sounded too good to be true.

Without properly dismissing Esme, I turned back to my computer.

Edward was still stable and I still needed a diagnosis. I needed him cured before the insides gave up too.

Esme quietly left and I pulled back up the search.

SJS was top of the list, but I wanted to look into different things that my team wasn't.

What if this girl wasn't what they thought she was? She came into the picture when Edward had almost died before and now he was on his death bed again.

I limited my search to poisons and toxins.

Unfortunately, everything I pulled up didn't fit all of Edward's symptoms.

I was about to give up and head to the lab and start with testing when I clicked on one last link.

Oh my God.

Holy shit!

I slid back in my chair so fast that it fell to the floor.

I kicked my shoes off and I ran barefoot to the lab.

One more test and if I was right, I knew what Edward had.

* * *

I ran barefoot to the lab; may not have been the cleanest of ideas, but I couldn't afford the slowdown that heels caused me.

I pushed the door of the lab open and ran smack into a body.

"Shit!" I yelled as the offender stepped on my bare toes.

"Doctor Swan, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I should take you out to dinner to make up for it."

"Jasper, get the fuck off my toe."

"Oh, sorry." He moved his foot from my now swollen toes.

"Where is my team?" I looked around the lab and it was empty.

"Oh, they left."

"They left!"

"Yeah, well they asked me to stay here and run one last test."

"They did, did they?" They were all fucking fired! "Well I need another test ran, so move." I may have pushed my way past Jasper a bit too forceful, but whatever, I was pissed.

"Fucking assholes leaving before Edward was diagnosed," I mumbled.

"Edward Cullen?" Jasper said.

"Yeah, what do you know about him?"

"Well, here are the results for the last test your team had me run. They were positive." He handed me the paper.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were upset…"

I rolled my eyes and looked at the piece of paper.

There it was, right before me. I was right. My team was right; well they finally ran the right test.

Edward was being poisoned with high levels of Belladonna. In lower levels the plant isn't poisonous and can aid in pain relief and other conditions, but in the level that he has, it was lethal.

It was almost undetectable on a tox-screen, because you would expect to see atropine on a tox-screen. Seeing as it look him so long to get extremely sick, he must had been getting tiny doses for a long time.

But still, I was shocked he was still conscious.

…Now I had to find out who was poisoning him.

I was banking on the overly perfect wife or his strange little sister.

* * *

I headed back to my office to get my shoes before heading to Edward's room.

All we could do now was let the poison work its out of his body.

I put on a mask, gloves, and a nice yellow gown. I had to look the part.

I busted my way into his room and all eyes were on me.

"We know what is wrong with Edward," I said muffled through my mask.

All eyes went wide and except for one. Got ya!

"We think we can cure him, but there is no guarantee. You all need to leave the room, though. Edward is extremely contagious and we will need to quarantine you all. Since he is obviously the carrier, I want him in a separate quarantine than the rest of you." I turned to exit the room.

"What, what is it? What do I have?" Edward asked.

Didn't he know how this worked yet after messing with Daddy-o? He was supposed to go with me and not question?

"Edward, treatment will start soon, and we will talk more in depth then."

He nodded a confused head.

I left the room, but Carlisle followed me.

"Iz- Bella, wait."

"Carlisle, I can't tell you anything more than I said in that room. I want you to go back in there and wait until my team comes down, understand?"

"He's my son."

"That didn't matter before. Look, I will cure him and make him all the better, but you have to go back in there. Got it?"

He nodded and returned to the room.

I paged my team and asked them to set up a room for the Cullen family to stay in while we let the toxin work its way out of Edward's body.

I also made a call to the local police department. Someone in Edward's circle was going to be picked up for attempted murder.

* * *

My team was used to me; granted we never did this kind of shit before.

Never had we had someone being poisoned and we had to figure out who was responsible.

Victoria and Tyler corralled the Cullens into a quarantine suite with a washroom.

They did it completely suited up as to not spread the 'virus.'

Oh, it was like playing a game that no one knew about. Such fun!

While those two did their work situating the Cullens, Angela started Edward on his treatment of saline with a nice sticker attached to it, so it looked like there was medicine in the water, and I called my dear friend, Jacob Black, Lead Detective for Lake Forest, Illinois.

"Black."

"Hey, Jake, I need your help."

"Bella, Bella, baby girl! Long time no talk. How have you been?"

"Decent, decent."

Silence.

"Bells, why are you calling?" he asked. I could tell he was confused. I hadn't called him in a while. I normally just showed up…

"I need you to come down here to the hospital. I have a patient that's being poisoned and I think it's someone in his family that's doing it. I have them all locked in a room patiently awaiting your arrival."

"Bells, as much as I appreciate the collect and call, you can't lock potential suspects in a room and wait for me to sort it out."

"Oh, no they are there willingly. They think they are in quarantine. Just look, get here so I can get those people out of my hospital."

I hung up the phone before he could respond. I knew he would be here soon enough.

* * *

"Edward," I said walking into his room.

"Why are you not all covered up?" he asked with a cough at the end.

"Because you are not contagious. You are being poisoned by one of those people you hold near and dear and I needed to get them to go away. The one that is doing the poisoning wouldn't say, 'no, he isn't contagious,' and risk outing themselves."

"So, the treatment?"

"Just saline. Need to flush your body and wait for the poison to work its way out of you. Seeing as the level of poison in your body is pretty high, you must have some desire to survive…Look, take a nap, a nurse will be in to bathe you in a few. Enjoy the silence and take time to process this all. I will be back later." I gave him a smile and took his hand in mine, gave it a light squeeze and left his room.

* * *

"How is the family of suspects?" I asked my team as I walked back into the conference room.

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting in the corner. The sister and the wife are in a stare off and the brother and best friend are playing games on their phones. The wife of the brother that hasn't been around much, she's passed out in the chair in the corner," Tyler said.

"Good to know. Did any of them ask questions?"

"Not really, they complained a tad and the wife asked why she couldn't stay with her husband since she was already infected," Victoria said.

"Of course she did. Either she wants to comfort her husband, or she knows he isn't contagious and she wants to finish him off. I called a detective friend to come sort this shit out. I'm going to head back to Edward's room. You all keep an eye on the family. Page me when Detective Black shows up."

My team willingly agreed to go baby sit a murderer, while I headed back to get to keep Edward company.

* * *

"Doctor Bella, where's my family?" Edward asked as I walked in to his room

"Just Bella, and don't you remember?"

"Remember what? I remember some crazy ass dream about you telling me I was poisoned." He laughed, which resulted in a cough. "How jacked, huh?"

Oh my…

Well that explains why he had a limited reaction before when I told him.

"Edward," I said as I pulled an exam chair up alongside his bed. I lowered his bed so we were eye level as I continued. "It wasn't a dream. You _are_ being poisoned. Someone in your family circle _is_ poisoning you."

"What?" he shrieked. "Have you lost your mind? That's not possible." He sounded confused; completely dumbfounded at this idea.

"I'm sorry. You tested with high levels of Belladonna. It's a lethal poison. It was probably added into your food in very small amounts. If they had dosed you with a larger amount all at once, you would have died within a few hours. Whoever did this wanted it not to look like poison; and seeing as it has taken how many doctors and tests to diagnosis you. Edward," I took his hand, "I'm so sorry."

I attempted a very forced smile, as a tear ran down Edward's cheek.

"Someone wants to kill me? Really?" His tears were running down his face. I wanted to join him in the crying. I was having a hard time holding it in. "My parents, or siblings, or my wife! Is there any way that it isn't one of them? That it isn't someone else? Or that it was just an accident."

I cleared my throat, trying to remove the lump that was currently taking up residence in there.

"Edward, the fact that the levels were what they were and you're not dead; it wasn't an accident or a onetime exposure. Coupled with the fact that you continued to get worse after you were here, it has to be one of them. They are still poisoning you."

His lower lip quivered and he shook his head. "N-now what?"

"Now, uh, now a detective friend of mine will be coming in to talk with everyone. Keep it low key. I'm going to have him play the part of a specialist and he and I will work side by side to find out who is doing this to you. I told you I would make you better. I'm standing by that promise."

"Thanks, Bella."

"Anytime. A nurse will be in here soon to bathe you; to make sure that if there is any poison on your skin, it is washed off. Plus you look like you might need to just get clean. I figure if we keep you on an IV drip of a bag every two hours, you should be feeling better sooner than later. Once the poison is out of your system, I will have someone come back in and look at those arms."

Edward didn't respond with more than a nod.

I knew this would be hard on him…maybe I should get someone to come and talk to him.

Waiting in my office when I returned was Jake. I smiled at him as he took three steps and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey, Bells."

"Hey, Jake. Thanks for coming."

"Anytime." He pulled me back to look at my face. "Wow, B, you look like shit."

"Ha. Thanks. It's been a long few days. Look, I got this patient like I said. The family, well his father is, was an old friend. I don't think he's responsible for this. He's a doctor out on the East Coast."

"So, who do you think it is?"

I shook my head. "I've had thoughts about who I think is responsible. When I said that he was contagious and they were all possibly infected, his sister gave me a look that made me think she wanted to call my bluff, but I'm not sure."

"So how are we going to do this, Bells? I'm sure if I go in there and say I'm a detective, I won't get anything out of them."

I smiled at him.

"You are kinda stupid for a big, bad detective, huh. If I get you a white coat, do you think you can pull off playing a doctor?"

* * *

"Ah, Jakie, you look pretty good as a doctor."

"Don't call me that." He adjusted the lapel of the white coat. "I do look pretty sweet though, don't I?"

"Yeah, but don't fucking say sweet. Makes you sound stupid. I can't have that."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so just stand by me, and take notes. Only ask the pre-approved questions too, okay? We need them to believe you are a doctor, not undercover."

"You only wish I was under your covers."

"Shut it, douche."

Jake stared at his reflection, situating his coat and stethoscope. You would think he was undercover as a centerfold, not as a doctor. I think he spent more time looking at his reflection since I gave him the white coat, than I do in a week.

While my team was getting him his official doctor garb, we went over the questions he needed to ask as a detective and I made them sound medical based.

"Let's go, Jake. I need to get this shit over with. I don't want a killer lurking in my halls."

"They're locked up, not lurking."

I glared at him and he made an attempt to smack my ass.

Oh, it was going to be a long ass day. At least now I remembered why I had parted ways with Jake in any way that was non-professional.

I escorted Jake to the isolation room that we had the Cullens in.

"Hot damn! That chick is hot. Say she's not the wife."

"Sorry, she's the wife."

"Ouch."

I handed Jake the gown he needed to wear to play the part of a doctor walking into a contaminated room and we continued to get ready, while he stared at the wife.

Once isolation ready, we walked into the room.

"Cullen family, this is Doctor Black. He's a specialist in infection control. He has a few questions."

The family gave us there attention and the brother woke his wife.

"Now, do we know where Edward could have contracted this illness?"

Carlisle, of course spoke up first. "Well, since Iz-Doctor Swan has failed to let us know what my son is ill with, how would we know?"

Jake cleared his throat. "Sorry, your son has leprosy."

Carlisle cocked his eyebrow at me, but said nothing.

The chances of Edward having leprosy was slim to none and the transfer rate was even less. He knew that, but thankfully, he said nothing. The rest of the family started talking all at once of their fears and worries and so forth.

"Leprosy," the wife of the brother yelled over the rest of them.

"Yes," Jake and I said in unison.

"Oh, oh, I think I have it too," that wife of the big brother said as she started itching her arms.

Dumb blonde.

"Ma'am, what is your name?" Jake asked.

"Rosalie and," she sniffled, "I'm gonna die!"

"Rosalie you are not going to die," Jake stated back flatly.

"So, I ask again do we know where or how Edward could have contracted this?"

The room was silent.

"The longer you take to tell me, the longer you are stuck in this room."

Silence.

"Well fine then. We are going to do blood tests with you all. Little sister over there, you're first," I said.

Alice stood and walked over to me, her head down. I wanted her first because I wanted to either rule her in or exclude her. I knew if it wasn't her, she had knowledge of who it was.

* * *

"So, Miss Cullen, we are going to take some blood and your vitals if you will have a seat," Jake said.

Alice did as she was told, but you could tell she was visibly uncomfortable.

He stood and prepared to take notes as I set Alice up with the pulse ox and the blood pressure cuff.

"So, tell me Alice, where do you think your brother contracted leprosy?" Jake asked.

"I don't think he has leprosy." Her pulse stayed level. She was telling the truth.

"Oh and why's that?" Jake asked.

"Because," she paused and pulled the pulse ox and blood pressure cuff off, "my brother's wife is trying to kill him. I don't know if it's her or one of the many men she has over when he isn't there, but I know that it's her."

Jake, now interested, took a seat next to Alice.

"Have you seen her poison him?"

"Uh, well no, but ever since my brother married her, he hasn't been the same."

"And how long ago did they get married?"

"Uh, nine months."

"But they met six years ago, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, when he was nineteen, almost twenty. They've dated on and off and then one day he came home and said they were getting married. I don't know, maybe they were more and he didn't tell us about it, but it seemed off. It seemed rushed and then now, he's been sick for months. He would tell me he wasn't, but this has been a slow decline for a while. Only recently did it get noticeable, but he's my big brother, I could tell there was something wrong."

"Did you say anything to anyone?"

She shook her head. "No, well, I mentioned it to my dad once, but he told me that Edward was okay. This was back right after their wedding and he said that Edward was just getting used to being married. He brushed me off and I tried to as well, but when he got worse, I knew I wasn't a normal post wedding reaction or something."

Jake scribbled on the paper and handed to me.

 _Don't think it's her_

I nodded back in agreement.

To keep up appearances, we still took Alice's blood before sending her on her way back to the isolation room.

Next up was Carlisle, mostly because I wanted to see what he would have to say. He told me I was full of shit, but willingly let us take his blood and ask him a few questions.

When asked about what Alice had to say in regards to how Edward changed post his nuptials, he said that Edward had been sluggish for a while, but nothing major until recently. He told me he didn't think it was anything to be worried about. He had done a physical on Edward and everything came back okay.

After Carlisle was escorted back, Tanya came in.

She looked scared. Was she scared for her husband, for the possibility of having leprosy or for the possibility she would be losing her freedom?

I didn't know, but I wanted to know. She sat in the exam chair for blood draw and I hooked her up to get her blood pressure and pulse ox.

Jake winked at her as he set up to start his questions under our makeshift lie detector.


	7. Chapter 7

So, based on my original A/N for these chaps, people were unhappy with how I handled this next piece. Fiction is fiction. We can all take liberties.

*Side note* - The original A/N was pretty bitchy(LOL). I was angry mean. The next post, I said sorry - my hormones are jacked... I only make mention because I was preggo and hadn't known yet. #memories

* * *

I was pretty sure that Jake was trying to eye fuck the want to be widow. I needed to remember to back hand him once this was done.

Tanya sat in the chair without prompting and she crossed, uncrossed, and then recrossed her legs. It was like _Basic Instinct_ , except Tanya wasn't in a dress or skirt.

Damn! Sucked for Jake.

Since Jake was thinking with his cock, I hooked Tanya up and started the questioning.

"So, Mrs. Cullen, how do you think that Edward got sick?"

"Uh, um, I don't know." Heart rate increased.

"How do you not know? Isn't he your husband? Don't you know what he does and were he goes and who he is with?" I may have already been annoyed with her.

She laughed lightly. "I'm his wife, not his keeper. I don't know what he does all the time. I work, he works and we both do things after work. That means I'm not always with him."

Feisty.

Jake seemed to snap out of it because his jaw pulled back up and he looked me in the eye.

"Mrs. Cullen, you know your husband doesn't have leprosy, right?"

What the fuck, Jake!

"Uh-" Her heart rate picked up again.

"Yeah, that was just an excuse to get you all out of the room. You see, he's being poisoned."

"Jake-"

"I got this, Bells."

"What is this?" I didn't realize that doctors were in the business of lying to patients," Tanya snipped back.

"They do when it means saving their patient lives."

Her head lower and her heart rate stayed elevated.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"I didn't say I did anything," she snipped back. Her heart rate was through the roof and her blood pressure was rising.

"Were you involved alone?" Jake asked.

"I never said I was involved in it." Her heart rate jumped again. She was agitated and pissed off. Good! She deserved it.

"If that's how you want to be, that's cool. Our little lie detector says otherwise. I'm sure that I can get a judge to sign off on this."

And then my lovely friend read Tanya her rights. Her jaw dropped when she realized she had been played.

He searched her but unfortunately she didn't have any poison on her.

Before Jake left with her to take her to be booked, he said they should be expediting a search of her hotel as well as calling the local department in New York to search her and Edward's house.

Success!

I hated that I had to tell Edward this news, but love did weird shit to people. Jake offered to have an officer come in, but I said I'd handle it.

I knocked on his door and let myself in. He looked…good.

Like amazingly good in comparison.

"Hey, Doc."

"Edward. You're looking better already."

"I don't feel much better and my vision still is messed up, but thanks."

"It will take some time, say two weeks or so and you should be back to normal."

I smiled at him and placed my hand on the bed rail.

"So will I be staying here those two weeks?"

"That I don't know." I took a deep sigh remembering the reason why I had come into his room.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Edward, I don't know any better way to tell you this, but your wife was the one." I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued. "She won't admit it, but a detective friend and I interviewed her with our own version of a lie detector and she failed. I'm so sorry."

"My wife? Tanya, she wouldn't do that, would she?" A range of emotions flashed over Edward's face from disbelief, to confusion, to anger and rage. "She tried to kill me! She wanted to kill me?"

I was thankful at that time that Edward was confined to his bed, because I could see him breaking something.

"Hey, calm down, okay?" I placed my hand on his arm and lightly moved my fingertip along one of his veins. "Getting worked up won't help you heal. Do you need me to get you something? Or maybe someone to talk to?"

I had forgotten to call up to Psych Services before we interrogated the family.

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine, well I will be." He placed his hand over mine and looked into my eyes. "Could you just stay here? With me?"

Like I'd say no.

* * *

I stayed with Edward as he cried out all of his frustrations. I kept him company; spoke up when he asked a question, but otherwise stayed silent.

He looked so sad. I wished there was a way that I could comfort him or take the pain away. I was thankful that I could keep that bitch of a wife away from him, but he didn't deserve this.

Any of this.

Once he was sleeping, I went to find Carlisle. He needed to know what was going on. He deserved that much.

I knocked on the door to the isolation room that him and his family were in. Carlisle jumped up and pressed the button for the microphone and speaker.

"Iz-Bella, what's going on?" he asked through the door.

"If it's that hard to call me Bella, I guess you can call me Izzy."

"What about my son?"

"Come out here, I don't want to talk to you about this through a door."

Carlisle put on a gown and mask before exiting the room.

"Let's go to my office and you can lose the get up," I said once we were out of the way of the room's glass walls.

Carlisle took the mask off and gave me a look. "Izzy, tell me what is going on, please."

"Let's just get to my office, okay?"

He nodded and followed me in silence.

We got to my office and my team was sitting around the conference desk.

"Go work in the ER until I call you back up. I need my office."

All three got up and left as quickly as possible.

"Do you need a drink, Carlisle?"

"No, I need to know what's wrong with my son."

"Okay take a seat." We sat side by side on my office couch. I turned and looked at him.

"Carlisle, your son doesn't have leprosy."

"No shit, Iz."

"He was being poisoned."

"Wha?" Shock and surprise were evident on his face.

"Yeah. Pretty sure it was Tanya doing the poisoning. My friend took her down to the station for further questioning."

He raised an eyebrow. "Your friend?"

"Yeah Doctor Black is Detective Black. He works for the local police department here and we are friends."

"So, Jesus, I don't even know what to say to this news. It seems so impossible. Tanya's such a good lady."

"Your daughter doesn't seem to think so."

"Yeah, Alice is a pretty perceptive girl."

"If you say that, then why didn't you listen to her when she told you something was wrong with Edward?"

"Because at the same time, she worries too much."

"Maybe you don't worry enough. Maybe that's what's going on. Either way, you are all free to go back to see your son if he wants you there."

Carlisle left and I went to call Jake. I needed to see if there was any news.

I sat at my desk and dialed his number.

"Black."

"Hey Jakie, how's the black widow?"

"She made her one phone call and then confessed to it all."

"Do we know who she called?"

"Not a clue. We are trying to get a trace. We want to assume it's her lawyer, because a nicely dressed high powered attorney showed up not long after. I let you know if I get news."

"Thanks, Jake."

I hung up and leaned back in my chair, putting my legs on my desk.

My work was done.

* * *

The next week went without a hitch.

Edward was getting back to normal and I relied on my team to check in on him. I couldn't be near him anymore, so I dove head first into another case and life was normal; back on track.

I sat at my desk, like typical when on a case and dictated work.

Other than Edward, I never really visited patients. That wasn't my style. Getting personal with them involved far too many emotions; emotions I didn't want or need to show. I didn't need to know about their five grandkids or their spouse at home to save them. Nor did I know the sly smile they had when they were happy, or the tears they were not afraid to share when they were scared. Knowing and seeing those things only messed my mind up.

I wondered if I hadn't been personal with Edward if I would have come to the conclusion sooner. Would he not have faint scaring on his arms because of the loss of flesh, because I failed to see this sooner?

Too late now to know.

I flipped through 'People Magazine' and tried to catch up on all the crap I missed in the celeb world.

Some of that shit was impressive.

There was a knock at my door and I looked up to see Jake walking in. I hadn't seen him since the day he left with Tanya.

"What do I own this visit to?" I asked him as he took a seat across the desk from me.

"Just wanted to drop by, say hi. That's all."

"Jake, we don't just drop in on each other. What gives?"

"I wanted to ask your permission to talk with your patient. I need to run a few things past him that came up in the investigation. That's all."

"You know you can talk with my patient without my approval."

"Yeah, well I just wanted to uh, stop by and say hi to you as well. I miss you, Bells." He reached forward and put his hand on mine.

I pulled my hand back as slowly as I could as not to offend. "Well, Jake, I miss you as well." I wanted to emphasis the fact we were only friends, but I opted against it at that moment.

We sat there in silence; Jake's hand still placed awkwardly on the desk.

"Well, uh, I guess I better get to talking to Edward."

I nodded to him as he stood to leave. "He's in room two-oh-three. Make sure you get all you need from him today, he's getting discharged and heading back to New York soon."

"Thanks, B," Jake said with a wave as he left the room.

Jake was needy, that I knew. I just wished that he wasn't always attempting to be needy with me.

* * *

I rolled my chair back and kicked my feet up onto my desk. I figured I had about thirty minutes left until my team would be finished with the preliminary diagnostics on Mr. James, so I opted for a nap.

I closed my eyes and let my lack of sleep over take me.

As of late, every time I closed my eyes, my mind would float to Edward. As a result, I wasn't sleeping all that great.

Like I said, getting personal with a patient was never good, and with him, I think I got overly personal.

* * *

I prepared for Edward's discharge.

The skin on his arms, thankfully healed with debridement alone. He handled the pain of that process amazingly. He met with the eye doctor on staff, who told him once all the poison was clear of his system, the tumor should shrink up and he will be good as new. It already had shrunk to about half the size and Edward could see fairly well.

There was a small spot in my chest that hurt knowing I could no longer peek in at night or in the early morning to watch him sleep. He was beyond peaceful when he rested.

I walked into Edward's room with his discharge papers. This job typically reserved for a nurse, but for him, I needed to do it.

"Edward, you ready to go?" I asked as I came in.

"Doc, I think so. No offense but the food here sucks."

I smiled at him and his face lit up. That small spot in my chest expanded.

"Sorry for that. Should have had your dad get you some food from the outside. I wouldn't have told anyone."

"Him and my mom have been a little preoccupied since you told my mom..."

"Ah, yeah. Sorry about that."

We continued talking about nothing of importance really, but sometime during that casual, completely unprofessional conversation, I moved to sit next to Edward on his bed.

Strike one and two for unprofessionalism.

I didn't want to move, but I knew I had to. I cleared my throat and moved, just as Edward's hand came to rest on my arm.

"Uh, so when will someone be here to take you home?" I asked as I walked across the room.

I had to get away from him. Oh, but I didn't want to.

"Soon I think. My brother and his wife left back to New York a few days ago and Alice has decided to stay here. She met some guy here and they have been inseparable. She is looking for apartments and once she finds one, I'm going to be moving in with her."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, that detective guy said that I had to stay around because of Tanya's trial or something like that."

I nodded because I didn't trust my voice. I knew if I spoke, I would squeak because on the inside I was having a party.

"So, Eric is going to stay with us until we find a place or something like that. My dad and mom will go home as soon as you release me and they can get a ticket."

I cleared my throat, praying my voice didn't sound eager. "Sounds like you have a lot going on there."

"Yeah, sure feels that way."

I wrote down some instructions and handed him his paperwork.

"So, once they come back, you are good to go."

"Thanks, doc." He placed his hand on mine and smiled. God that smile killed me, and made me say something I never should have.

"If it takes you too long to find a place, you and Alice could always come and stay with me."

Strike three for unprofessionalism.

* * *

EPOV

* * *

To find out your wife, the woman who is supposed to love you for better and worse, who is supposed to be there no matter what, is trying to kill you is a literal punch in the face.

And the junk.

I hurt to know that this woman that I had given the better part of my adulthood wanted me dead.

I wished I could talk to her and find out why she did what she did. What benefit was it for her?

I didn't have anything. I was worth more alive than dead. Why marry me if she just wanted to kill me?

I didn't force her down that aisle. I didn't make her say 'I do.' Yet, she felt the need to marry me and then poison me.

I spent most of my time lying in this hospital bed, wondering where I fucked up; where I lost my ability to read people.

Then there was Bella…Doctor Swan. She was remarkable. She cared to a level that no one else outside of my family had ever cared for me.

She came to my room at night when she thought I was asleep and she watched me. Most would think that was strange, or creepy, but with her, it felt right.

* * *

At first I dreaded having to stay in Illinois. I wanted to get back to my home, to my job, to my life, at least what was left of it, but the detective told me they would need me in Tanya's trial.

He said that New York tried to extradite, but Illinois won that battle, so I was stuck here too. Luckily for me, Alice was staying here.

But the day of my discharge Bella offered to let Alice and me come stay with her.

My distaste for staying in Illinois with Alice suddenly didn't taste so bad.

Alice was the first back to my room, and for that I was thankful. It would give me a few minutes to talk to her before our parents got here and squashed the living with Bella idea.

"Ali, so..."

"Yes, Edward?"

"Bella offered to let us stay with her until we find our own place."

"Do you think that is a good idea? Look what she did to our family? To our parents."

"Ali, she didn't do that. She told Mom the truth, where Dad refused. I don't see that as a bad thing. Dad was the one that made the mistake."

"I don't know, Edward. I think you should stay with me and Eric. It would be what's for the best."

"Ali, she offered to let you and me both stay."

"No, for now we go back to the hotel. You don't need stress, and I know you. I've seen how she looks at you and you at her. Bella Swan isn't a doctor that has bedside manner, you heard dad say that, yet with you, she did. You don't need to be tempted to jump into anything with anyone right now. Now, enough of that. Let me pack you up so we can go once Mom and Dad get here."

Alice may have been my little sister, but she was the one that was thinking clearly. I knew where to find Bella when and if I was ready.

* * *

Hate Alice... everyone did the first time I posted this...

Now, back to sleep for me.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella is ragy in this chapter. I'd blamed it on my own hormones at the time. Who knew babies caused such drama when they were still microscopic.

* * *

I spent the first night in my own bed since meeting Edward the night he was discharged. While he was under my care, I spent many nights asleep on my couch in my office, or drinking energy drinks and staying up most of the night.

Nodding off in my office chair and waking three hours later was turning into a regular for me.

Now, I lay in bed unfortunately staring at the ceiling…wondering if Edward was okay. It was hard to get used to not looking at a screen and seeing his vitals. Knowing he was all right.

I got up out of bed and made my way to my kitchen.

I opened my freezer and grabbed a bottle of Jack. I took a nice, long swig and waited for the warmth that I knew the alcohol would provide to start coursing thought my body.

After a few tip backs of the bottle, I headed back to bed.

Images of Edward floated through my mind before I drifted off into a fitful sleep.

I woke feeling hung over and lonely.

Very lonely.

I was thankful with Edward having just left the hospital; the likely hood that we would have another case already would be slim to none.

I would be able to rest up at my desk, while finishing all of my notes, so I could send a copy to Carlisle.

I was sluggish getting ready. Wherein reality, I didn't want to go in.

I debated on taking a sick day, but I had a feeling that wouldn't go over well.

I fed my dog and myself before sucking it up, pulling my hair back, and heading into work.

"Doctor Swan, there is a potential case in the ER we need you to have your team access," Irina, one of the ER doctors said as I walked in the door.

Like _right_ as I walked in the door. Jesus, people!

I rolled my eyes at her, not stopping to listen to what she had to say. She started to run after me to tell me what made this case so special.

"Sixteen year old girl with loss of menstruation-"

"Maybe she's pregnant," I said cutting her off as I pushed the button for the elevator.

"No, tested negative."

"Maybe she is anorexic."

"She's too fat too be anorexic," Irina snapped back.

"Maybe she's too fat and her body gave up." Irina's mouth dropped opened wide. "Send her records up. We will review them. When and _if_ I feel it is worth my time, I will let you know."

I stepped onto the elevator as the door opened and was thankful that Irina didn't follow me. I think she was still in shock.

I leaned my head back against the wall of the elevator.

I wasn't ready to take another case and I didn't understand why. I never didn't want a case. I loved working and helping people. Plus the enjoyment of a medical puzzle was what kept me enjoying life.

Something just wasn't sitting right with me.

I ended up at my desk, ignoring not menstruating girl's files as I took a nap…

…and dreamt of Edward.

* * *

My team worked hard on the non-menstruating girl. Turns out she had lupus.

God, I was such a fucking fail with that one.

I was thankful more than ever that I had a competent team who could pick up when I failed.

Lupus girl had been here three days when we finally got a diagnosis…that was a week ago.

I had yet to do much of anything.

Pathetic.

I was counting down the hours until Edward came in for a follow up.

Six more…but seeing as it was three in the morning and sleep was nowhere in sight for me, it would be a long six hours.

I rolled over in my bed and buried my face into the pillow and screamed.

Edward was all that was on my mind anymore. I thought about him constantly. At work, at home, in the shower; and to know what he looked like under the hospital issued gown didn't help my thoughts stay innocent.

It was wrong though. He was my patient. I was his doctor.

I was so fucked.

* * *

I was on my fifth cup of coffee to make up for the shitty sleep I got as I walked into the side entrance of the hospital.

The ER docs kept trying to grab me when I would use the main doors, so I had to put a stop to that shit.

My knee bounced as I waited in my office for Edward to show up.

I was in serious need of mental help if I was going to react this way to a patient.

This was unbelievably wrong of me.

Thankfully for my sanity, Edward was fifteen minutes early. He knocked on my office door and my heart began to race.

I took a deep breath before calling for him to enter.

He slowly opened the door and my breathing hitched in anticipation.

"Hey Doctor," I raised my eye brow at him, "Bella," he said with a smile.

I thought he had looked amazing when he left, but I was wrong. Now he looked fucking edible. The color had returned in his cheeks and he looked like he had put on weight in the mere ten days since he left.

"Edward, you are looking great."

He laughed. "Thanks, Bella. Now that I'm toxin free I've been able to get back to working out. And since I'm not working and living in a hotel with a lot of free time, I've taken to working out in the gym and running."

It showed…

"Well, that's good, but don't overdo it. I would hate to have you stress your body out with the sudden influx of exertion."

There was this awkward pause between us. He was looking at me and I was looking at him.

It was like time stood still until Victoria came busting into my office.

"Oh, hi. Uh, I need to get my coat off the chair." She quickly exited, leaving us alone.

I snapped back to reality and escorted Edward into an exam room next to my office.

"So, we will take some blood and do a quick exam and you should be good to go."

"Sounds good."

Edward jumped up on the exam table and waited instruction.

I took his blood pressure and his oxygen level before taking his blood.

"So how has everything else been? Have you found a place yet?"

He shook his head as the needle pierced his skin. "No, Alice is looking, but since it is going to be her place, my input doesn't matter. I've found a few places I thought were great, but she didn't like them."

"Yeah, that could be hard. I know they have some rentals in the same complex as my condo. If you are interested, I can give you the info." My offer was innocent…at least I hoped it came off that way.

"Bella, I think that would be lovely." He smiled at me and I was thankful I was sitting because my knees went weak.

I pulled the blood draw needle out and slapped on a band-aid.

I got the vials of blood ready to take to the blood bank while Edward hopped off the table.

"If you want to walk with me while I drop these off, I can get you the number and address."

He nodded. "Sounds good."

We walked down the hall to the nurse's station. "Well, all in all, you are healing nicely, but I would like you to follow up in say, two weeks?"

"Yeah, I can do that. I have to stay in town for at least a month if not longer for this trial."

"How's that coming along?"

"As good as could be expected. The first thing I did upon discharge was file for divorce, so that pissed her off more, but what did she expect? She tried to kill me. Either way, since we are still married, I was able to talk with her. She is claiming insanity and they are trying to use that as a defense. She said she didn't know what she was doing when he tried to poison me. She just felt it was what she was supposed to do. Whatever that means."

I shook my head. What did I say to him? This situation was so messed up. "Have you personally thought to talk to someone?" Doctor before personal was always best. "You have been through a lot, and maybe you need to voice out your worries."

"I haven't but maybe I should. Could you refer me to someone?"

"Sure, let's go back to my office and I will get you that as well as the rental information."

As we headed back to my office, the only thing that I felt was missing was his hand in mine.

* * *

EPOV

I thought about Bella constantly. Okay, not constantly, but often enough.

I knew it was probably useless thoughts, but thinking of her helped to take my mind off other things.

Thinking of Tanya and her attempted murder trial all of the time messed with my brain.

I would get up every morning and head to this park by the lakeshore. I would take a run and let my mind wander. Each and every time it wandered to Bella.

Her smile in my mind's eye was for me. Always for me. Her eyes sparkled in the light as she looked at me.

In my mind it was just her and me…and it was perfect.

By every afternoon my mind was so consumed with thoughts of Bella that Alice would get annoyed. The first time I zoned out, she was worried I was sick again. She was ready to drag me back to the hospital.

After Alice realized why I was always spaced out and I was moving on in my mind to Bella whether she liked it or not, she tried to occupy me.

She dragged me apartment hunting. She dragged me to lunch with her boyfriend, Jasper. I vaguely remembered him from when I was inpatient. He was a doctor at the hospital where Bella worked.

Ah, Bella. No matter what Alice tried to do, and no matter what else I tried to focus on, my mind always took me back to Bella.

* * *

The night before I was to go in for my follow up with her, I was nervous. I couldn't wait to see her again.

I had wanted to go and visit her at the hospital, but I always talked myself out of it. She probably wasn't interested in me. Yes, she offered to let us stay with her, but I figured that was to be nice. We were practically family friends due to her association with my dad.

I didn't want to jump to conclusions with her and end up in another bad relationship.

I ended up bouncing off natural energy waiting for an acceptable time to leave to head to see Bella. I meant to go to my appointment.

Who knew if she would even be the one to see me?

I tried to let that worry leave my mind as I jumped into the rental car and headed to the hospital. On the way there, I decided I would go to her to secure me at least seeing her momentarily.

I ran to her office as quickly as possible without drawing attention to myself.

I did my best to compose myself before knocking on the door. My heart raced as I waited for her to respond.

God, she was beautiful. Sitting behind that desk. Just beautiful.

It took every ounce of control not to react when she said I was looking good. Because I wanted to tell her the same. She looked damn good.

Her touch was light as she took my vitals and drew my blood. The conversation was light and it felt perfect.

Being near Bella felt perfect.

When she offered the rental information for a building near her, since we didn't take her up on moving in, I wanted to jump up and down.

Even if Alice didn't take it, maybe I would by myself.

By the time I left the hospital, I carried Bella's cell number, her address and the same for the rental office.

Now to decide when it was too soon to call her…

* * *

BPOV

I gave Edward my number in hopes that he would call me. As much as I was drawn to him and wanted to like him, I couldn't risk my job by hitting on him. If he wasn't interested, I would make a fool of myself.

And really, who was I kidding, I already did like him, badly.

So, as a friendly, you are new to the area gesture, I gave him my number and address and may have jutted my chest out a tiny bit. I don't think he noticed, but I still did it.

I worried I would get too involved in my head with him, that at the end, I would be heart broken.

I couldn't let that happen.

I dropped back into my desk chair and paged my team. Maybe sending them on a hunt for a good case would take my mind off shit.

While waiting for them, my cell phone buzzed. My heart raced. What if it was Edward? Would he message me this soon?

 _Wanted to make sure this worked, and to officially give you my number too – E_

Holy shit! I felt like a freaking teenager again. Overly excited about a boy I liked.

My team entered my office. Before getting up to address them, I texted him back

 _It works…and thanks for the number – B_

I dropped my phone back into my coat pocket and tried to get the giddy smile off my face.

"What has you blushing, Doctor B?" Tyler asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You know I hate it when you called me Doctor B, and to answer your question, my frustration has me red in the face, not blushing."

"Oh."

And the wrath of God was back in my eyes.

"We need a case. You three will go down to the ER and not come back until you have something good."

They nodded and left my office.

Now I waited…and thought…of Edward.

* * *

My team failed me and was unable to bring me a case worth my time. Everything was mediocre and easily diagnosable by a first year med student.

Extremely pathetic.

After three hours of failed attempts, I kicked back on my office couch and opted for a nap. I knew my dreams would take me to Edward, but at least my subconscious wasn't ashamed of thinking of him naked.

"Bella, you're beautiful," he said, hovering over my naked body.

"Mmm, you are too." Our lips met just as he slid his way into me.

"Uh, fuck. You are perfect. So perfect."

He rocked my body with his thrusts. My body didn't take long to react to his. Every thrust was met with my own desire.

He arched his back and took one of my nipples into his mouth. His thrusts became erratic until he released my nipple and moaned as he came right along with me.

He kissed me lightly on my forehead before rolling to my side.

I smiled a smile of extreme pleasure. That was prefect.

I woke, panting with flushed flesh to my pager buzzing. Fuck!

Seemed my team finally found a patient worth my time.

On my way to the restroom to freshen up, I checked to see if Edward texted again. He hadn't. I wanted to pout.

After washing my face and fixing my hair, I headed to find out what they thought would be worth my time.

* * *

I busted into the ER and found my team huddled in the corner by a gurney.

There was someone on said gurney and as soon as my team saw me, Victoria came toward me, stopping me from seeing the patient.

"Uh, twenty-six year old male. Shortness of breath and chest pain."

"Onset?"

"Immediate. One minute he was going for a jog and the next he was calling nine-one-one."

"Is he conscience?"

"Coming in and out of it."

Suddenly everything snapped into place. Edward was twenty-six and he had been working out a lot.

"It's…is it Edward?" We weren't by the patient. But it felt like she was trying to prep me.

"Oh, no. no. It's not Edward, but Edward was the one that found the guy. He said that he was walking at this park and a guy went running past him. Edward caught up to him about five minutes later, because the guy was on the concrete."

I nodded my head, looked around and followed Victoria back to the patient.

"He didn't come with," she whispered.

"Huh?"

"Edward, he didn't come with in the ambulance, but he did call in."

"Oh…"

Was I that obvious in my glance around the ER? I thought I was being subtle.

I took the guy's chart that was full of notes from the ambulance ride as well as the few the ER added.

"Get him into a bed and we can get to testing," I called back to my team as I started to get to know James Smith via his chart.

* * *

James, I mean Mr. Smith was doing bad and getting increasingly worse very quickly. Maybe because I had taken to calling patients by their first names.

Being too personal was a bad thing for me it seemed.

Since at first I thought it was Edward lying ill again, I approached the situation worried and have yet to shake the feeling even knowing it isn't him back in my hospital.

We had checked his heart, his lungs; even did a complete body scan, yet found nothing out of the normal. The last three hours of testing had shown nothing that would set off an alarm.

Via my tests, he was a normal, should be healthy patient. But so was Edward…

There was a knock on my office door and before I could say come in, it was opened a crack.

"Bella?" Edward asked as he opened the door the rest of the way.

"I'm in here." I was currently pacing back and forth across my office, trying to think and being unsuccessful.

"I just wanted to see how that guy was doing."

"Oh, well, I can't really tell you much, but there isn't a change since you last saw him."

Edward pouted. "That sucks. I see that guy almost every day at the park. He always said 'hi' when he would pass me. I feel bad for the guy."

"Be hopeful. We are still running tests. You did the right thing getting him in here. It will be okay." I walked over to Edward and placed my hand on his forearm, trying to comfort him.

He gave me a small smile and I swore he moved closer…until I knew he did. I could feel the heat off his body, his warm breath on my cheek. His chest slowly, oh so very slowly as it moved closer until it pressed against mine. His lips touched my cheek and I may have moaned. I prayed the sound was only in my head, but when I felt his hand make contact with my lower back, I knew it could be heard.

I moved my face slightly so I could look at Edward.

"What-" but I was shushed by his finger being placed lightly on my lips.

"I am doing something I wanted to do before I should have even wanted to. I'm sure it's still wrong on so many levels, but I'm upset and I don't care anymore about right and wrong."

…and then my legs went weak as his lips met mine.

* * *

Can you believe on the original posting I left for a week vaca without internet RIGHT HERE! It was also when I found out I was having a baby (that one from the hormones a few back). He's four now and begging for juice. #TimeFlies


	9. Chapter 9

You know what I find amusing? Is that all of you read these chapters and some hate it. Some love it. Some think I'm insane, Bella's insane, or IDK who else is insane. But it reminds me that you honestly can't make everyone happy. Like I said in one of the author notes before, I'm currently working on my first novel that I will publish, and my fear is of the haters. But haters in the publishing world are no different than this. You can't make everyone happy.

*This has nothing to do with the chapter below or even the reviews on the prior chapter - but as a whole.*

* * *

EPOV

I was worried about the guy I found in the park. He was young like me and when he was loaded into the ambulance to go to Bella, I felt his pain.

I knew what it felt like to wonder if you would make it or not.

He didn't look at that moment like he would make it.

I headed home, showered, and decided to head to the hospital. It had been a few hours since I left the park, so I was hopeful there would be some progress on the guy.

I jumped into the rental car and headed back to the hospital, back to Bella.

I stood outside her office and collected myself. I was concerned for the guy in the park, but I was more concerned about her.

Would the fact that I had sent her a patient be okay?

I knocked on the door of her office, but didn't wait for a reply before I let myself in.

Bella was pacing across the room. She looked disheveled. She looked upset and hurt and I wanted so badly to comfort her.

We talked; she told me how the guy was doing. She didn't tell me much, but enough to make me know that he was serious. I had faith in her being able to heal him. I just don't think she had the same faith.

I tried to encourage her with my words. I wanted to give her little pieces of encouragement but instead my body was drawn to her. I couldn't stop myself progressing toward her until we were touching.

Our bodies were flush and she was about to ask me what I was doing. I hated to answer her in fear I would lose my guts and stop, or she would push me away.

I pressed my lips lightly to hers, waiting for a reaction of any kind. Her hands moved around me from her sides and she pulled me even closer.

That was the reaction I hoped for.

I slowly moved my tongue out of my mouth and licked her lower lip. She moaned and opened her mouth to let my tongue into hers.

Our tongues danced together as our hands roamed the other's body.

Bella was all muscle in the right places and soft and supple where I wanted her to be. To grab hold of her and feel what she was hiding under her white coat was amazing.

I gripped her ass and dug the tips of my fingers into the soft flesh.

Bella moaned as she broke the kiss.

"I…we…can't…here," she panted.

"Well then where can we?" I asked.

"My place…later. Please."

I nodded, kissed her one more time, hating to let go, and left her office.

I needed to get ready to go to her place…

* * *

Fucker! I had just practically propositioned him. I invited him over after letting him feel me up…well not quite feel me up, but he did feel some part of me…and it felt good.

I knew it had been wrong, asking him over, but I wanted it even though I knew it was a bad idea.

I was his doctor still.

I checked on Mr. Smith before I left for the evening. He was stable and looking better. We still didn't know what was wrong with him, but the broad spectrum antibiotics we had him on were doing something positive.

I entrusted my team with Mr. Smith and I headed home…to meet Edward.

I showered, shaved, and dressed in anticipation for Edward to arrive. We didn't set a time so I wasn't sure when he would be here.

I applied a bit of make-up, then washed it off and reapplied it. I didn't know what to do. I was nervous and not acting like myself. At all.

I paced the living room, contemplating putting on a pair of heels. I was dressed in a black pencil skirt and a white button-up blouse.

It was similar to my normal office attire, but it was a bit less professional and a bit more night life. At least _I thought_ it was. It had been a long time since I had a night life.

There was a soft knock at the door and I knew it was Edward. It had to be. The thought of heels went out the window with that knock.

I looked at myself in the mirror by my front door before taking a deep breath and opening the door for him.

His back was to me, almost if he was planning to make a run for it.

"Edward?"

He jumped almost as if he was shocked. "Sorry, I didn't hear the door open." You could tell he was nervous as he made his way into my condo. "Nice place you have here. Alice and I have an appointment tomorrow with the leasing agent."

"I'm sure Alice will like it here as well. The apartments are similar to the condos, just smaller."

Edward nodded his head and looked around. I wondered if he was second guessing this.

We stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Bella, I-"

I shook my head. I knew where this was going. "Edward," I said cutting him off, "I was wrong this afternoon asking you over. I understand if you don't want-"

But then it was hit turn to cut me off. "No, no, that's not it. I was just," he paused and took a deep breath, "going to ask if you wanted to get dinner or something? Maybe get to know one another instead…"

His words trailed off, so I finished his sentence for him. "Instead of just on a physical level?"

"Yeah, something like that. Don't get me wrong, I think you are beautiful and smart and I have no issue with, uh being physical, I just don't want to rush into this."

"I get it. It's understandable and as it is, I would hate to be the reason for one of the Cullen men to be an adulterer." I worried that my comment would upset him, but he laughed.

"That is not something I'm worried about." He laughed again. "Tanya is in no way, shape, or form my wife. The quickie divorce I was able to get because she tried to kill me will be finalized in a few more weeks. Then I will be a free man."

He gave me a smile that made me slightly weak in the knees before again reminding me of dinner.

He took my hand once I got those forgotten heels and we left in pursuit of food.

* * *

BPOV

Since Edward was new to the Chicagoland area, he entrusted me to tell him where the good places where to eat.

Granted we were mildly over dressed, but I wanted to take him to get something you could only find in Chicago.

Pizza. Deep dish more cheese than crust pizza.

We walked, hand in hand into Connie's Pizzeria. We had to drive a bit to get there, but it was beyond worth it.

We talked casually about life. Edward filled me in on what he did back in New York. He was a not very successful day trader, so he wasn't really tied to the location. Other than it having been where he grew up, and where his family was, nothing tied him to New York.

Internally, I was dancing around like a little kid. Knowing that if things, whatever these things were with Edward worked out, relocating may be an option for him.

I didn't want to mention it to Edward, at least not yet. I worried I would scare him away before I even had him.

Dinner was lovely as Edward dug into the pizza. He laughed when I started to pick up a fork and a knife to cut my pizza. After he nearly had a lap full of sauce and cheese, he followed suit.

"You can only pick it up with your hands when it is cold or you have eaten at least half the slice," I told him as I wiped the remaining sauce from his chin.

"Guess that's what I get for laughing at you."

"Sorry, but Chicago pizza is nothing like New York pizza."

He smiled. "I'm beginning to think there are a lot of good things in Chicago."

I blushed as I realized he was staring at me with that comment.

"That there are, that there are," I mumbled as I attempted to hide my blush.

* * *

We ended the evening at my place, where we talked. We talked about everything and nothing. He told me a little bit about Tanya's trial. That she was pleading insanity, but that she told him in a spousal meeting that she is far from insane, but doesn't think she would make it long term in prison. She wanted to spend her time in a nice hospital. Since the communication was while they were still married, with no attorneys, he is still working to see if he can testify to her comments.

As strained as the whole process was making Edward, he still had a smile on his face.

Before he left, he thanked me for the evening, for agreeing to share it with him, and for saving him so he was able to share it, and hopefully many more.

He placed a kiss to my cheek, and my flesh heated. We stood awkwardly in the entry of my condo. I knew I wanted more, even if it was just a kiss. But I also knew he wanted to take it slowly.

"Edward, you are welcome."

He smiled and I wasn't sure if he could tell I was hesitating to kiss him, or what, but he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug. He pulled back just as his tongue came out and moistened his lips.

My mouth opened slightly and I bit on my lower lip, a horrible nervous habit.

Edward smiled and moved closer to me, releasing my lip from my teeth with his lips.

The kiss was sweet, not fueled by worries and insecurities. It was perfect and it made me want him even more.

* * *

 **EPOV**

Bella was amazing! I was on cloud nine and ten as I drove back to the hotel.

Who would have known that pizza and talking could be so fulfilling. I realized after my evening how jaded I had been when I was with Tanya. She and I had been forced. There was no comfort together. When you don't know there is anything different than what you have, you don't realize how fucked up you are.

Being with Bella made me realize how imperfect I was with Tanya. How toxic we were before she caused me to literally be toxic.

Even realizing all of my mistakes and the pain I suffered to reach where I now am, I still was happier than I had been in a really long time.

I walked into the room, figuring Alice would be asleep, but was shocked to find her standing in the hall, hands on her hips.

"If I didn't know better, I would think my big brother got some."

I winked, smiled, and tossed my jacket on the chair next to Alice.

"Good thing you know better, little sister."

"What? You got laid, Edward? What about Tanya?" Eric said laughing from the couch. I hadn't seen him there before.

"No, not quite, and Tanya means nothing to me anymore, dude. She tried to kill me, remember? Anyways, I thought you were going home?"

"I changed my flight. I head out in about an hour."

"Oh, okay."

Eric turned back to the TV and I headed to my room. We had a pretty nice suite. It was two rooms with a sitting area, which was where Eric had been staying.

I walked into my room and I found the two customary chocolates on my pillow that the maid left.

I was still pretty full from dinner with Bella, but these chocolates were to die for. I would have to see if there was somewhere I could order them, so I could still indulge after we left the hotel.

I unwrapped the chocolate and popped it in my mouth before changing out of the clothes from dinner and pulling on some pajama bottoms. I ate the second piece while I washed my face, with a smile still plastered on it.

I brushed my teeth and climbed into bed after calling to a good night Alice and Eric.

I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift to Bella. Bella and all of her perfection.

 **BPOV**

I was woken by my personal cell phone ringing. I looked at the clock. It was three in the morning and whoever it was had ruined a perfect dream that featured Edward.

When I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Edward, all was forgiven.

"Hey, ready to make my dreams come true?" I asked sleepily into the phone.

"Bella! Bella!" This wasn't Edward. It was Alice and she was frantic.

"Alice? What is it?"

"It's Edward. I called an ambulance. He's unresponsive."

I jumped up out of bed and pulled on the first clothes I saw, which were also the clothes we wore on our date.

"Is the ambulance there yet?"

"No…wait, they just got here." I heard Alice talking to the EMT, directing them to where Edward was.

"Alice!" I yelled into the phone.

"Yeah? Oh, Bella, I'm so scared."

"Alice, let me talk to the paramedic, okay?"

She handed the phone to the paramedic. I got a quick response.

"I need an ETA to Lake Forest."

"We will be there in five."

"Okay, I'm Doctor Swan, I will meet you there. Let the sister know." I slammed my phone shut as I ran out of my house half-dressed and in my slippers. I needed to get to Edward.

* * *

I flew to the hospital as fast as I could. I lived about ten minutes away in traffic, so I was hopeful I would get there before the ambulance.

On my way there, I ran every red I could without causing an accident. I also called Victoria to get Tyler and Angela back to the hospital.

I parked in valet parking and threw my keys to the security guard.

"Park it, please?" I waved my badge at him and he complied.

I ran into the ER just as Edward was being wheeled in.

"Bella!" Alice yelled as she ran toward me. "I don't know what happened. He went to bed and I went in there to check on him. I just had this feeling and this was how I found him."

"Okay, let me work and I will keep you posted."

She nodded as tears flowed down her face.

"It will be okay, Alice. I care about him, too." I mentally kicked myself for telling her that, because I didn't know that it would be okay and she didn't need to know my feelings.

I looked at Edward, they were giving him oxygen and his body was flushed and shaking, yet he was unconscious. His lips were blue and his skin was red. Like bright fucking red.

I got his vitals from the ER nurse and told them to get an IV into every vein and pump him with saline.

They looked at me like I was insane. "He needs fluids and he needs them now. Also, get me charcoal," I yelled at the ER staff.

Edward had just been with me a few hours ago. Whatever was causing him to be sick, with the same but accelerated symptoms as last time, had to have been ingested since he left me.

I drew blood and handed it off to Tyler as he walked into the ER. "Run this for belladonna."

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Do it! And rush it!"

I must have had a look in my eye that said I meant business, because Tyler took off quicker than I had ever seen before.

I hoped once Edward was given the charcoal, he would wake up.

I sat next to his bed as the nurse was starting his eighth IV into his left foot.

"Come back to me, Edward. Please."

I closed my eyes and let a tear slide down my cheek.

I walked alongside the bed as an orderly moved Edward to a room on my floor. I held onto his hand the best I could. I didn't want to let go of him.

Angela and Victoria pumped Edward's stomach just as he was hooked up to his second round of IV bags.

Shortly thereafter, his blood test came back positive for Belladonna.

My heart broke into a million and one pieces. I was hopeful the test would have come back negative. But it seemed someone still wanted him dead.

* * *

Hours passed...and there was still no change. It was unknown who poisoned him this time. Jake and the detectives he brought in to help were stumped.

There was question that someone paid the hotel staff to poison him, but he hadn't eaten anything other than dinner with me as far as Alice knew.

I cried in the bathroom where no one else could see me. I was ashamed that I was letting my emotions show.

He was still unresponsive. He still had brain activity and that was what I was holding on to. I held on to the fact that I knew he would come back to me. He had to come back to me.

Damn it, Edward!

Hours turned into days

Carlisle was called after the second day, when we realized he wasn't coming back to us easy. He and Esme planned to head back to Chicago as soon as they could.

Esme had left as soon as they'd gotten home and was currently on a cruise. Carlisle was deep in his own forgotten patients back at home.

Alice told them both where they could shove it that day. She was upset and I didn't blame her.

After the third day, Edward was officially deemed in a coma. There was still good brain activity, so Alice and I held on to that.

…and days into a week.

I was no longer his attending physician. I couldn't maintain professionalism what so ever, so I let my team take over.

They still consulted me, but Tyler was calling the shots. I was too close to Edward. I was emotionally vested in him. My tears were proof of that.

Alice held one hand and I held the other. We both kept vigil at his bed side.

His blood was now clean of toxins, we'd managed to flush them all out, but the damage had been done.

Ten days since we had our first date, and the doctor in me was starting to wonder if it would be our last.

Jake came in daily to check on me and Alice, as well as Edward. They had searched the hotel room and were able to locate how Edward had been poisoned.

The hotel supplied chocolates on your pillow. The wrappers that held the two on Edward's bed were covered with Belladonna.

They thought that maybe the candies had been injected with the poison. The hotel staff was all questioned and some were polygraphed, but nothing came back to put Jake any closer to a suspect.

Day eleven was when Carlisle and Esme finally showed up. They came in separately and sat in the room at a distance.

Alice was pissed and that girl had a fire in her eye that even scared me.

The following morning, when coming back from the bathroom, Carlisle caught me and pulled me into an empty room.

"I thought you had Edward fixed. What happened?"

"Carlisle, I don't know. I saw him the night before. He was fine."

"You were with him?"

I rolled my eyes. "Did you think the bedside vigil was just because I suddenly felt my patients were cured by my attendance?"

"Izzy, it's not that. I'm just shocked."

"Yeah, well be shocked away, and I did have your son cured. He was poisoned again. The first time he came in, he had been drugged in small amounts. His body was able to metabolize and flush out a lot of the poison before he was given the next dose.

"This time, he ingested a high dose in a very short amount of time. The toxin rushed his system and in an attempt to save him, his body shut down. He's been toxin free for days…I don't know why he isn't waking back up." My lip started to shake and I could feel the tightness in my throat. A new set of tears threatened to start falling.

"Izzy," Carlisle said with compassion as he held his arms out to me.

I ignored the past hate I felt for Carlisle as I let myself fall into him. He held me as I sobbed into his chest.

"Why won't he wake up?" I asked as a new wave of tears broke through.

"I don't know, Izzy. I wish I did." His grasp on me tightened.

Carlisle held me while we both let our emotions get the best of us.

By the time we got back to Edward's room, Alice had left Edward's bed side and Esme and taken her spot.

"Where is Ali?" Carlisle asked Esme.

She didn't acknowledge Carlisle at all. She turned, looked at me and smiled. "Alice went to shower. She will be back soon. How are you, Bella?"

"As good as can be expected, Esme."

Carlisle huffed and walked back across the room to take a seat.

I wanted to yell at the both of them, but I knew it wouldn't solve a thing. Instead, I took a seat on the stool next to Edward's bed. I held tight to his hand and laid my head next to his chest.

"Please come back to me, Edward. Please," I whispered, as the tears again began to fall.

* * *

This takes us to 36 of the orig 54 chaps and where I will leave you for this evening. I've been horrible sick, but want to try and return to work tomorrow. I should be able to get the final ones up tomorrow. At least I'll try. It will depend on how much my body wants to give after working all day.


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks had passed before I saw Edward's eyes flutter. I held my breath knowing that there was a chance that it was a reflex and he wasn't waking.

I was alone at his bed side. I couldn't tell you where anyone else was at that moment, because all I cared about was the movement he was making.

His eyes fluttered again and he grasped my hand. He held on tight and I was thankful. So very thankful.

"Why are you crying?" he croaked out.

"I'm just happy you're back. Now shh, don't talk. You need to rest." I kissed his forehead before I remembered I was a doctor in this hospital and I really needed to make sure he was okay.

I checked his vitals and they were promising.

I paged for my team to come in. I wanted to get another full body scan to make sure the insides looked as good as the outside.

"Oh my God, Edward!" Alice shrieked as she came back into the room.

"Ali," he said with a smile. She wrapped her arms around Edward and he did his best to wrap his around her.

His right side was visibly a little weak.

"How are you feeling? I've missed you!"

"He needs to rest and speak as little as possible," I answered before Edward could.

Angela came into the room with a smile on her face.

"Happy to see you back with us, Edward."

He smiled in response.

I let Alice know we were going to take Edward for a few more tests and to stick around to tell Carlisle and Esme of the development when they returned.

She agreed with a smile. She was so happy to have Edward back…maybe as happy as I was.

"What happened?" Edward whispered.

I glared at him for talking before I started to explain. "You were brought in by ambulance early in the morning after our date. You had been poisoned again."

He frowned and a tear slid down his cheek. "How long have I been out?"

"Two weeks. I was so worried about you. It seems the chocolate that you ate that night had been poisoned."

His face was shocked when I told him how long he had been out. "Who did it?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

"We don't know. Do you remember anything from that evening?"

He shook his head no. "Well, I remember our date, and I remember getting back to the hotel and Alice lectured me and Eric was watching TV and then I ate the chocolate before getting ready for bed. The rest is a blur."

"Sounds like you remember a lot. But Eric was still here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just Alice didn't mention that. Jake and the other cops were unaware. I was there when he asked Alice who else had access to your room."

"Why wouldn't she have?" His heart rate increased and he started to gasp for air.

I put the oxygen mask back on him. "Slow, deep breaths, Edward. I don't know why she wouldn't have, but I will make sure we find out."

Once Edward was calmed down, Angela and Tyler helped Edward onto the table for the scan and I went to call Jake.

He needed to know he had been lied, too.

* * *

"Jake, we have a major issue."

"What? Do you know what time it is?" he replied back very groggy sounding.

"Nope, no idea, and that doesn't matter! We were lied to! Well you were!" I looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. Opps! Sitting by Edward's bed side messed up my nights and days.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Bells?"

"The sister! She didn't tell us there was someone else there at the hotel."

"Wait, what?"

"Edward Cullen, remember him? Well he woke up and told me that his friend, Eric, had been there that night. When you asked Alice she told us there was no one else there. So either she knows Eric did it or, Heaven forbid, she knows he can point the finger at her."

"Either way, she lied and hindered an investigation. I will have an officer at the hospital to pick her up. Can you get contact info for the friend back in New York?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Edward will have it. I'll call you back with it, okay?"

"Okay. Hey, B?"

"Yeah?"

"How is he?"

I thought of his weak right side and had to force back the tears that threatened to fall. "He has some issues, but I think he will be okay."

"Good. I will drop by later to talk with sleeping beauty."

"Sounds good. Bye Jake."

* * *

I got back to Edward just as he was finishing up the scan.

"How did it go?" I asked him.

"Went great!" he said rolling his eyes.

I pushed Edward back toward the room. When it came to him, I was doctor, nurse, and orderly. As long as I was with him, that was all I cared about anymore.

"So, Jake will be stopping by later to talk to you."

"Okay. What did he say about Eric?"

"He needs contact info for him in New York. He also is going to send an officer to pick up Alice."

He craned his head back until he was looking at me. I stopped pushing the bed.

"Alice? Really? Why?" His voice was full of disbelief.

"She hindered the investigation, Edward. She was asked a question and she lied to the police. There is nothing I can do about that."

He gave me a straight tight lipped smile and nodded his head. "I get that. I just can't believe she would do such a thing."

"Sorry, babe."

He raised his eyebrow and I smiled.

"Babe, huh?"

"Sorry, I haven't left your side for much other than to shower and go to the bathroom…I've taken to calling you by pet names."

Edward laughed, which caused a minor coughing fit. "Forgot about that part," he said.

"Yeah, you aren't supposed to be talking either," I said resuming my doctor role. I gave him a smile before I continued pushing him back to his room.

We arrived back in the room just as the officer was walking out with a handcuffed Alice.

She looked pissed until she saw Edward. Then she looked remorseful.

"Edward, I didn't keep it from them to hurt you. I just didn't think about it! I swear! I love you! You are my brother. I would do anything for you!"

"Then why did you lie? How did you forget someone else was there? I could have died." His tone was flat. He was not amused. You could tell he didn't feel sympathy for his sister at that moment.

* * *

Carlisle and Esme came in not to long after Alice was taken away.

Having to explain to them why Alice wasn't there was a chore. They didn't understand how she could be arrested.

Esme said her daughter was perfect and Carlisle didn't understand how the police could think her withholding information was intentional.

They were both upset and this was the first time they sat side by side since they came back to town.

Why were they not this upset over Edward? I didn't want to voice my thoughts, because Edward was none the wiser to what happened when he was asleep and I really didn't want to upset him.

I figured I would mention it to Carlisle in private later.

When Jake came in, we were all asked to leave, but Edward begged for me to be able to stay, so Jake agreed.

"Edward, first let me say it is nice to see you awake."

"Thanks, Jake or Detective Black…" Edward looked at me, confused at how to refer to him.

"Jake is fine. So now, Edward, what do you remember from the night you were poisoned?"

Edward went into the complete recount of the day of our date; from coming in for his appointment, what happened with James Smith, and Edward returning to my office and then our date. Edward asked at that point if I had an update on Mr. Smith and I had to tell him we would talk about it later. Truth be told, I didn't have one. My team took over his case when Edward came in. If I wasn't caring for Edward, I was out of commission.

"After I left Bella's, I went home, well back to the hotel. Alice was at the door, visibly pissed that I had been out with Bella." He took my hand and squeezed it. "Eric was still there. He said he was taking a later flight. He left not long after I went into my room. I ate the chocolates as I did every night, before brushing my teeth, washing my face, and getting into bed. I remember hearing Eric leave just as I was drifting off. After that, the rest is pretty blank."

"Do you have that contact info for Eric?"

"Yeah, Bella, can you give me something to write on?"

I helped Edward and he put Eric's number and address in New York down for Jake.

"Edward, Bella, we will find out who poisoned that chocolate. I promise you. I just can't believe that your wife had an accomplice. She was very adamant that she did it all on her own."

Jake left and Esme came back in. She said Carlisle was talking with Jake about Alice.

Perfect timing!

"Babe, I will be right back, okay?"

Edward nodded and I kissed his forehead before leaving him with his mom. I hated to leave him, but I knew I would only be gone for a moment.

I caught Carlisle just as he was turning to walk away from Jake.

"Hey, Carlisle, got a moment?"

"Uh, sure." He looked back over his shoulder quickly.

"So tell me, why are you and Esme so all over what is happening to Alice, but hardly shed a tear for Edward while he was in a coma?"

"Izzy, I don't think this is your business."

"Carlisle, it is. Edward is very important to me and for some reason he is not as important to you as Alice is."

"Izzy, before we got here, Esme and I cried. We yelled and argued and we went through all the pain of possibly not getting our son back the second time. Don't tell me I don't care about my boy."

I swallowed, feeling instantly stupid, but still not sure he cared for Edward like he said he did. "Okay."

"I know you care for him a lot, so I get why you came to me like this, but know I care for my son more than you will ever know." Carlisle wrapped his arms around me and I melted into my friend and mentor.

I knew in that moment, as I felt the tears that fell from Carlisle's eye damped my shirt he was being honest.

* * *

Edward had been awake for seven days and Alice was still in lock up. She stuck to her story that she just forgot Eric was there. She told Edward, on the one phone call he took from her, that she didn't know who poisoned him and that she didn't think it was Eric, so she didn't see why the slip up mattered.

Jake had still been unable to get in contact with Eric via phone. He was having someone from the New York City Police Department go to his home today.

Edward was doing remarkable. The right sided weakness was getting better. He was able to hold a pound now. That doesn't sound like an amazing feat, but as of week ago, he could hardly move his arm.

He was working with an occupational therapist at least an hour a day to help build the strength back up.

When the therapist would leave and Esme and Carlisle were still out of the room, I would climb into bed next to Edward. He would wrap his left arm around me and hold me close.

Some days we would talk; others we would kiss and some we would cry. We didn't cry often, but it was still painful for us both that Edward was suffering.

I was sure anyone in the mental health profession would say I was overly attached and shouldn't feel so emotional for a man I hardly knew and up until this latest hospitalization was my patient. Some may say I needed to separate myself, but I had no desire to be away from him.

* * *

Jake came in around three that afternoon. He wanted to let us know he had yet to hear from the New York police, but he wanted to see if Edward had an idea of where else Eric would be besides home and work.

"Maybe his girlfriend's house, but they had just gotten together not long before I came to Chicago. I never met her. I don't even know where she lives." Edward looked sad that he couldn't provide more information.

When Jake left, Edward pulled me close and kissed my temple. "I don't think either of them, Alice or Eric had anything to do with this, but then again I never thought Tanya did either."

"Sometimes it is hard to know who is worthy of being trusted."

"Then why was it so easy to trust you?" I couldn't help but smile as Edward placed his left hand on my jaw and pulled me in for a kiss.

Our tongues danced together as I wrapped my arms around Edward and ran my hands thought his hair.

This kiss was like our first. Our first kiss that was the day of our first date. I couldn't wait to have another date with him.

Unfortunately, the mini make-out session was broken up by Jake, Carlisle, and Esme.

The three of them came barging back into the room.

I wiped my lower lip, which was noticeably swollen from Edward and looked at the three people that obviously had something important to share.

The room got uncomfortably silent as Edward and I stared at them.

"What? What is it?" Edward asked, breaking the silence, but increasing the tension.

Jake cleared his throat and took a step forward. "I just heard back from the New York Police. They located Eric. And I'm sorry to say this, but the reason I wasn't able to contact him was because Eric has been in the county morgue in New York since last week."

* * *

And... now I go to work. Be back this evening with hopefully the rest.


	11. Chapter 11

May not get this done tonight. It was - Work, Urgent Care(for hours), Drugs, Home. At least I will be feeling better soon.

For those who are re-reading. Don't feel bad. I forgot I killed Eric, too. I was like WHOA, who wrote that! LOL

* * *

"The morgue? Wh-what?" Edward was completely shaken. His heart rate picked up and I could feel his body trembling; trying to hold in his tears.

"Yeah, seems he was found ten days after he got home in his apartment. The heat in his building broke and was overheating. There was a smell coming from his apartment and the neighbors were complaining. The landlord knocked and then let himself in. Eric was in bed, his body was already starting to decay. I'm so sorry, Edward." Jake lowered his head to offer his condolences.

I could only imagine the sight that Eric was when he was found. I did an internship in a morgue back in College. Bodies that had sat for that long in excessive heat were not a pretty sight.

"So does this mean he is cleared?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well, no. It just means that I will have a team of guys go out to New York and meet up with the detectives there to go through all of Eric's personal effects and his apartment to see if there is anything that will aid in the case here."

I nodded and Edward buried his face in my shoulder. I could feel the moisture from his eyes as it absorbed onto my shirt.

"I will be in touch. I need to get a team set to leave to New York." Jake excused himself from the room.

Carlisle and Esme came closer to Edward and me. Esme ran her hand up and down Edward's back and Carlisle held my hand that was wrapped around Edward.

Even knowing that Eric may have been responsible for what happened to Edward, it still hurt to know he died. I didn't hurt because Eric meant anything to me. I hurt because Edward hurt.

* * *

Three day's passed before Jake came back.

He was carrying a massive file and a very saddened look on his face.

"Edward, how are you doing?" Jake asked.

Edward shrugged. "Okay I guess. I am up to holding two pounds. Bella says that is good." He looked to me and smiled.

"Well, I guess that is pretty good. So Edward, I need to talk with you and we may want to do it alone."

Edward looked between me and Jake. "I think I would rather her stay. If that's okay."

Jake sighed and set the file down that he had carried in. "I guess so." Jake pulled a chair up and sat next to the bed. "So, I was advised that Eric died two days after he got home. I say he knew he was dying. He left a note, well it was half written. I'm thinking he thought he had more time. In this note he explained everything he knew and he was more than willing to share it with us all. I wish he had the time to finish it, because I believe he had more knowledge to share."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. Edward was rigid in my arms.

"What did it say? Did he admit he did this to me?" Edward asked.

"Not exactly, but he did admit something…"

* * *

Jake cleared his throat. "I'm so sorry Edward." You could see the soft man under the hard cop exterior.

Jake opened the file and pulled a piece of paper out. "I figure I might as just read what he had written and saved.

"Edward, I wanted to tell you this before I left for New York, but I was unable to. I even tried to be slick and postpone my flight, but no matter how hard I tried, I wasn't able to get time alone with you.

"It rips me apart that I know I should have tried harder. I should have risked my life to save yours. You are my best friend. You have always been my best friend. I'm sure at times I've failed you, and in this moment, I know I did one more time.

"I hate what Tanya did to you and I hate to say that Alice was in on it as well. The night I left, I saw her come out of your room. She said that she was putting your laundry in there, but I knew she had done that earlier in the day. I knew she was lying. I just didn't know then what she was lying about, but now I do. I slowly in my head put two and two together on the long flight home. I heard her on the phone talking about stocks and selling and it made no sense. She isn't into that, but you are. I think it was all a ploy to get to your money. I know you will say that makes no sense, but look into it, bro.

"I feel weak. I feel like I'm slowly losing myself. As I write this, I know I should be heading to the ER, but I can't find it in me to survive. I know that you may not make it due to my failure, so I can't fight for my own survival.

"Alice told me before I left I was to keep my mouth shut. It took me a day before I tried to call you, but your phone was off. I figured she had already gotten her way. I shouldn't have waited to try and contact you, but I suppose the thought of her killing me too was enough of a scare. But now, since I know I am dying anyways, I have no reason to hold back. I wish I knew what of mine she got to and poisoned so it could be easily tested.

"Edward, I'm so sorry again. I have failed you. At least I know that with this, she will be looked into as a suspect. Even in my death, and maybe yours, we can get justice." Jake cleared his throat. "The rest was purely written for you." Jake handed the paper over to Edward and I looked over his shoulder as he read it.

 _I love you, and I am not afraid to say that. We have been best friends for such a long time; I hate to know that we will be apart now. Maybe in death we will be best buds again. I hate to think you will leave this world just as you found such a lovely woman in Bella, but sometimes things happen. You are a great guy. There is so much more I would love to say to you, dear friend, but I am tired now. I'm going to lay down, but maybe tomorrow I will add more to this. Goodbye, my dearest friend._

Edward sniffled and whipped the tears from his face. He handed back the paper to Jake.

"So, now what happens?" Edward asked through his tears.

"Well, it already happened, but Alice's charges were updated. Before she was locked up just for hindering the investigation, now the charges were updated to include attempted murder and murder. She will be in court tomorrow morning."

Edward laughed, but not in a funny kind of way, but more in a way of disbelief. "Well, I guess I need to tell my parents, huh?"

"Edward, don't feel that responsibility is yours. I will be contacting your parents. I want to see if they can assist in getting a reason out of Alice."

Edward nodded, but didn't respond.

"Thanks, Jake," I said with a forced smile. I knew this had to have been hard on him.

"I'll be in touch." Jake left without another word and Edward collapsed the rest of the way into me and broke down.

* * *

Weeks past and Edward was released into my care, at my home. Alice was charged with murdering Eric and attempted murder of Edward. Almost everything that was needed was in Eric's note. It was a dying declaration and the judge let it in.

Alice tried to say that it was Eric that was doing the killing, but when the ADA asked why he killed himself, she had no answer. Personally, I thought it would be stupid to be trying to kill someone for a reason, but then to kill yourself as to not get caught. Kind of defeated the whole point of even trying to kill them.

Upon discharge, Edward called his accountant. He told me that Tanya handled most of the finances when it came to his day trading business. All he knew was they were never high in the black with what she showed him, so he assumed he wasn't making much. It turned out that Tanya was changing numbers to skim off the top. The accountant faxed Edward the real numbers and he was nearing a million in revenue. As far as he knew he wasn't even one-hundred thousand in revenue. He was doing almost ten-fold better than he thought.

Edward was content once he knew why Tanya wanted him dead, but he still couldn't figure out Alice, and she wasn't talking. At all!

Carlisle and Esme tried to talk to her and she told them both to fuck off. It was a major shock to them both at her hatred toward her family.

Emmett and Rose came back into town and also stayed with Edward and me. When Edward called his brother to inform him of the development of Alice, shocked didn't even describe what his reaction was.

Emmett and Rose were given the same lovely parting from Alice. They were equally as shocked.

It seemed Alice had everyone fooled.

After weeks of back and forth from the Cullen family and the District Attorney, we started to get answers, we just didn't get them from where we expected.

The once – I didn't have a partner – Tanya Cullen, decided to open up for a reduced sentence.

She explained that she was skimming the money for a year, since the start of his career as a day trader. It was before they even got married. She never actually planned to marry him, but he asked and she felt as if it was expected so she said yes, with the intention of a divorce to follow once she felt she had enough money.

She didn't think he would ever notice the skimming since she started from the beginning, and she was right; he didn't notice.

She said that about six weeks before Edward got sick; Alice walked in on her one day and saw the bank account information that held the money she was skimming.

At that time, Alice demanded to be let in on the skimming or someone would pay.

She said that was how this all got out of hand….

* * *

"Alice told me that I had to let her in on the whole money scheme or she would tell Edward that I was stealing from him and she caught me. I had worked far too long to let her come in and ruin it for me. We agreed she would get twenty-five percent of what I took and I would get the rest. I figured I would keep at it for a bit longer to get to the amount that I had wanted."

"And what was that amount?"

"Three million. Edward was getting better and better at his trading, so it may have taken about a year to get to the million mark, I didn't see it taking another two to get to the three million mark. Three weeks after Alice found out, I sent her a payment of one hundred and fifteen thousand dollars."

"Enter exhibit F, Tanya Cullen's bank statement showing the transfer of funds to Alice Cullen." The ADA nodded at Tanya. "Please continue."

"Alice was unhappy with the amount. She demanded more. I told her I didn't have more for her. She called me a liar and told me I would pay."

Edward squeezed my hand tight. We were in the court room gallery with Carlisle and Esme in the row in front of us.

"This is the hardest part," Edward whispered into my ear.

"Do you want to go?" I asked back.

He shook his head no. We had heard the same story when Tanya pled guilty to embezzlement and attempted murder after the fact. She was looking at a fifteen year prison sentence.

We both looked back up to Tanya on the stand. She was silent, eyes locked on Edward and me.

"How did she say you would pay?"

Tanya cleared her throat. "She told me if I wouldn't give her more, then she would take it all from me. Soon thereafter, Edward started to get sick. I confronted her and she told me it was my fault and if I didn't keep my mouth shut, I would go down for it all. For the money and for killing Edward.

"I tried to get him help, stay by his side, but when it came down to it, I could steal, but I couldn't kill or stand by and watch him be killed. When Edward was brought to Chicago, Alice worried everything was falling in on our plan. Everyone thought she was a good person, but I saw the real her."

"What happened next?" the ADA asked, trying to push her along.

"Uh, well she told me I needed to confess and admit I was alone in it or the same thing that was happening to Edward would happen to me. She told me if I did that, she would get the money and get me off. She then told me what she had poisoned him with so I could confess." Tanya dropped her head to her hands. "I feared her and I didn't want to end up dead, so I did what was asked of me."

I looked over to Edward and he had a tear in the corner of his eye. Every time he had to hear this story it brought tears to his eyes.

To find out the woman you loved, never loved you back and then to find out your baby sister wanted you dead was too much for him.

Tanya continued with the rest of the interactions with her and Alice.

"She came to see me a few weeks after I was arrested. She told me that she would finish the job when the time was right. I wanted to warn him."

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to die."

The questioning continued. Alice's public defender asked a few wrap up questions, but really wasn't doing that good of a job defending her.

The Cullens cut ties with Alice financially and she wasn't able to afford a private attorney. Unfortunately for her, what she could get was a crappy, just out of law school defender.

At the end of it all, I kissed Edward and we left the court room together.

There was at least another week of witnesses before the jury would be excused, and we would be there for the whole thing.

* * *

Who also forgot about Alice's involvement? *raises hand* It was SO long ago since I wrote this.. clearly. LOL


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm so happy I have you here with me," Edward said as he placed a kiss on the base of my neck.

My eyes closed and a smile formed on my face. "There's nowhere else I would rather be than in your arms."

"Nowhere?" he asked, pulling away from me.

I groaned at the loss and looked around the entry way of my condo where we currently stood.

"What about under me? Would you rather be there?"

His words alone brought on a flood of desire from deep within me. We had been at this teasing game now for what seemed like months.

"Edward, I don't want to complicate things for you." Alice's case was still going on, three weeks after it started. Everything was taking longer than expected. Alice was causing disruptions in the court room that it caused the judge to stop the whole process early very often. Emotions were always running high in and out of the court room. As for Edward and me, we both physically wanted to move to the next level, I just worried we would do it and be faced with even more confused emotions.

"It won't," he kissed my neck, "I promise." His hands wrapped around my waist and he gripped on to me.

"But tomorrow, you testify…I don't want to…make it harder on you," I breathed out, hardly able to focus on the words I wanted to say as his hands moved over me.

"Bella, it already is hard."

* * *

I woke in the morning surrounded by Edward's limbs. His arms and legs were wrapped around me. The evidence of the night before still around us. Clothes thrown all over the bedroom furniture; my bare skin still pressed against his.

The love we have for each other fully expressed.

"Mmm, Bella," Edward moaned as he ran the tip of his nose along my jaw before placing a kiss just under my ear.

"Good morning."

"Same to you, beautiful."

He released me just slightly so I could turn and face him.

"I could get used to this," he said with a smile.

"I could too. Last night was amazing."

"Just lying next to you all night was amazing, Bella. I wish it could last longer, but court calls."

He placed a kiss on my forehead before rolling away from me and out of bed.

I watched in awe of what I had as it walked to the bathroom.

* * *

Edward dressed in a suit and tie. He was noticeably nervous, but it was his turn to take the stand and relive all the pain he endured while he was on his possible death bed.

"Now, Edward, when did you first start feeling ill?"

"Um, it was about mid-January."

"And tell us, what did you feel?"

Edward then went into the months he suffered before being brought into my care.

Once Edward finished, the ADA asked one last question. "And you had no knowledge of the fact that Tanya was stealing from you?"

"No idea at all. I had no clue that two of the woman in my life and meant the most to me, were looking for ways to steal from me, let alone try and kill me."

"Thank you, Edward." The ADA sat down and Alice's public defender stood.

"How did you not notice the decrease in income?"

Edward raised his brow and looked at the guy like he had three heads. I had to hold in my laughter.

"Well, as Tanya stated under oath, she had been skimming the funds since day one, so I never would have noticed the decrease."

Alice slid her chair out, making an extremely loud noise. Her frustration was obvious.

"How do you know Alice was involved?"

"Sir, I don't have to know if she was involved. That is the job of the police and the ADA to prove. But, since she has so obviously treated our family like the plague since she was arrested, I don't have a single reservation when it comes to thinking and knowing she was involved."

Edward smiled and I think the public defender realized how stupid he really was and took a seat.

Alice laid her head on the table and slammed her fists down next to her head.

The judge reprimanded Alice and excused Edward.

Tomorrow was closing argument and I prayed the jury would be quick. Edward needed this to be over.

* * *

The ADA nailed closing arguments, not that I had a concern that he wouldn't, but sometimes things get messed up when you least expect it.

Alice's lawyer must have taken some smart pills, because he didn't make a total fool out of himself, but I think it was too late to redeem anything.

The jury only deliberated for ninety minutes.

"On the charge of attempted murder of Edward Cullen, how does the jury find?"

"We the jury find the defendant guilty."

"On the charge of murder in the second degree of Eric Yorkie, how does the jury find?"

"We the jury find the defendant guilty."

"And on the charge of embezzlement, how does the jury find?"

"We the jury find the defendant guilty."

The judge banged his gavel on the podium.

"Please hold over for sentencing."

Edward curled into my side, his mother on his other side. He was crying and shaking against me.

"Shhhh, it's okay."

"I know it is," he said through his tears, "I knew this would be the outcome, but it still pains me so much. That my sister…"

"I know, baby. I do."

I placed a kiss on Edward's forehead and let him continue to cry against me.

Sentencing was scheduled for the following week.

Last I had heard from Carlisle, the DA wanted life without parole. I was sure that was still where this stood.

Every action Alice took was premeditated. Some of it still made no sense to me. Why call me after she poisoned Edward the second time? Why take him into the hospital? Why not just leave him? If she had, he would have been gone by morning.

My only assumption was she wanted to act the part of being innocent. If Edward had died, they would have been all over her right away. By her leaving him for hours and then calling for help showed she tried to save him. She just didn't wait long enough before trying.

Part of me and I think part of Edward will always wish they could have had her plead out, so we would know the answers to all of those questions. Not that she was talking.

Unfortunately, I don't think we ever will know them.

* * *

"Ms. Cullen, I don't often get to speak directly to the defendant on my thoughts of their actions, but I felt I couldn't hold them in this time. Your actions both in this courtroom as well as what landed you in here are unheard of! You are a disgrace to your family. You are supposed to love those people, not treat them as pawns in a get rich scheme."

Edward held tightly onto my hand as the judge spoke. He had talked to the ADA before and they were going to life without parole in a maximum security woman's prison.

"Now, what do the people recommend?" the judge asked.

"We will be recommending life without parole for each charge in a maximum security due to the crime."

"I object to that sentence. Ms. Cullen is young and made poor choices. Why should she spend the rest of her life in prison?"

"Ms. Cullen may be young, but she is not dumb. She premeditated this all. I am inclined to agree with the people. Alice Cullen, you are here by sentenced to ninety years, or the rest of your natural life, whichever comes first in a maximum security woman's prison."

He gravel hit the bench and that was it.

Edward stayed strong and took a step toward his sister before she was ushered out.

"Alice?"

She looked at Edward with complete distain.

"What?"

"I-I forgive you."

The bailiff took Alice by the arm and dragged her out of the courtroom as tears flowed down her face.

* * *

EPOV

Some people may have thought I was completely insane for telling Alice I forgave her. In fact, I was sure Bella thought I was crazy based on the look she gave me when I turned back around.

It wasn't that I understood why Alice did what she did, or how she was even capable of it, but if I hated her, I was no better than her. If I looked at her with hate and anger, I was looking just like her.

She held hate and anger; I didn't want to hold that any more.

Alice cried as the words come from my mouth. I hoped she was crying because she knew I was better than her, or because she felt the slightest bit of remorse.

Part of me hoped she felt remorse. I wanted her to not be completely soulless. Ever since she was arrested, all I saw in her was hate and anger in her; not my little sister.

In that moment, with her tears, I saw a small part of the girl she used to be.

I hugged my mother and father. With everything happening with Alice and me, somewhere along the way, they put their differences aside.

Watching the world that was their children fall apart around them, made them want to hold on to each other.

As much as I hated what my dad did, and what was happening to me, I was happy they found their way back together.

* * *

Bella and I went back to her place. It was still early in the afternoon, but I felt completely drained. I think the mental drain of the whole situation was finally taking a toll on me.

I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed. I pulled Bella in along with me. She curled against my side and lightly ran her hand up and down my bare chest.

"I'm so happy I found you," I whispered into her ear, leaving a light kiss on her forehead.

"I'm happy too, but I hate how we came together," she replied back.

"Yeah, the whole wanting me dead thing is kind of a crappy way to meet…but it was worth it."

I placed my fingers on her jaw and lifted her face until she was looking me in the eye.

"Isabella Swan, with everything going on, I have never been as happy as I am with you." I prayed that my words and my expression could tell her what I wasn't sure I was ready to share yet.

I loved her. I was madly, deeply and without a doubt in love with her.

"Me too, Edward. Oh, me too." She placed her lips on mine and I let my hands roam where my mouth ached to be.

Our tongues tangled together as did our limbs. The tiredness I just felt washed away as Bella and I came together.

With her, I didn't need sleep, I didn't need food; I just needed her.

And right now, I was getting everything I needed from her.

* * *

So I know this isn't way lemonie - and I guess I had written an outtake that wasn't posted on FFn due to them pulling anything back in the day that violated TOS... and I don't have that outtake. Do any of you have it? I'd posted it on TWCS... It may even still be up there - not sure. If any of you have it, let me know!


	13. Chapter 13

VILLAIN ALICE! BEST EVER!

* * *

"What the fuck happened here?" I yelled. My team was sitting around the conference table in my office.

All three of them were looking at the table like wounded puppies, while I continued my lecture.

"What made you think that this was acceptable? Angela, I left you in charge because I _though_ you knew better! Maybe I should have left Tyler in charge. I bet if I had my office would look like this."

"But-" Angela tried to butt in, but I glared at her.

"But nothing! I don't give a shit if it was their idea or yours, you know better! I was on leave, not early retirement! Angela, you will clean this shit up and return my office to how it was before I left. Tyler, Victoria, you two will go on the hunt for a case for us. Now, go!"

Angela slumped in her seat, not moving as the other two left.

"Dr. Swan, I didn't realize this would upset you."

"If you didn't think it would upset me, you wouldn't be talking formally to me. Now clean it up and put it back to how it was before."

She nodded her head and walked back to my desk where my team had rearranged my office to Angela's liking.

She won't admit it, but I know she has never liked the setup of my office. She felt it wasn't 'patient friendly.' Obviously she hadn't met me, because I wasn't patient friendly. I would hate to put off a persona that I was all about the patient.

I watched her struggle as she moved my desk back to where it used to be. I knew there was no way she did this on her own, and it was evident as she struggled to put it all back to where it used to be.

I paged Tyler back to help her, because I was sure he was the one that actually did the moving.

I hated that I was getting her help; it showed I was getting soft, but I didn't want her to collapse and die in my office either.

Tyler came in a bit later and I pointed to the mess that was Angela.

He looked shocked but moved to help her.

I sat back and waited for my office to be finished and for work to find us. Being off work for over two months with Edward was wonderful, but I missed my daily work just a bit.

While I waited for my desk to go back to where it belonged to, I pulled out my phone and saw that during my lecture, Edward had texted me a few times. Okay, maybe more than a few times.

 _I miss you beautiful_

 _The house feels empty without you_

 _The bed isn't nearly as comfortable without your body beside mine_

 _I can't way for your day to be over_

 _Your pillow isn't the same as you_

The texts I had already received continued and then every few minutes I got another one, equally as adorable.

He was so cute. He made me feel like I was going soft. He made me feel adored and special and loved.

I dropped my phone to the floor and the back went flying one way as the battery went the other.

"Shit!"

Tyler and Angela both looked at me with concern, but then their concern changed to confusion as I started giggling like a school girl with my first crush.

He treats me like he loves me…and I treat him like I love him…because I do, love him that is.

* * *

"What are you two staring at?" I barked when I snapped out of my love addicted brain.

"Uh, nothing," Angela said with a smile.

"Since when do you giggle?" Tyler asked.

"Since your balls were being hit by my knee. Go find me a case; you can fix my office the rest of the way later."

They both took off, I was sure to tell Victoria about my apparent mental breakdown.

I picked up the pieces of my phone and walked over to my desk that was now sideways, the wrong way in the middle of my office.

I grabbed my office phone, because my cell would need replacement.

I dialed Edward and waited for him to pick up. I was sure I had the cheesiest smile on my face as I sat the three rings until I heard his voice.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Well, hello to you too. How did you know it was me?"

"I did my research. Why are you calling me from your office?"

"I broke my phone," I said with a pout.

"How did you manage that?"

"Uh…" I was thinking of my love for you and my body gave out… "I threw it at my team for their complete failure while I was away."

"Were they really that bad without you?"

"They don't understand personal space rules."

"Ah…"

"So, I was thinking of coming home early."

"How early? Because I won't complain. I miss you like mad. I've gotten used to having you by my side always."

"If these three don't find me a case in another half hour, I'm out of here. I miss you far too much to stay away any longer than I need to."

"The feeling is mutual."

I looked up and saw Angela walking back toward my office door. "I have to go, see you soon."

I hung up before I could say 'I love you.' Over the phone was _not_ how I wanted to say that to him the first time, but the passion was there, eating away at me to let it out.

"ER is dead. We are going to work in the clinic for a bit," Angela said as she walked back into my office.

"Okay, get my office back in order too. I'm heading out. Page me if anything good comes in."

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I asked as I pulled my coat on.

She cocked her head to the side and looked at me for a moment longer. "Nothing. Have a good day."

She turned on her heel and left my office.

I shook my head, too focused on getting home to Edward, to care about what was up with Angela.

* * *

I skipped from my car to the door of my condo. Okay, maybe I didn't skip, but there definitely was a bounce to my step. I was excited to be home. I was excited to be with Edward. As long as I was with him, I was happy.

I opened the front door and was greeted by a half dressed Edward.

"Hey, I didn't expect you so soon," he said, mildly shocked.

"Sorry, should I leave and come back later?" I asked as I started to turn around.

"Not a chance." He reached his hand out and pulled me flush to his chest. "I don't want another minute to pass without you by my side. Today has been the longest day of my life."

"I was only at work for three hours."

"Three hours too long." He placed his lips on mine and pushed my coat off my shoulders. It fell to the floor and Edward kicked it away from our feet.

He ran his hands up my sides, under my armpits, and up my arms, raising them into the air.

He lowered his hands, with his mouth still on mine, as to pull my shirt up over my head.

His bare chest was pressed against my almost bare top half.

I needed him as much as he needed me.

I broke our kiss to take a breath.

"I can't bear to be away from you," he said as he nipped on my shoulder.

"I can tell."

I could feel his smile against my skin.

"I don't think I've fully showed you yet." He wrapped his arms around me, lifting me off the ground.

I squealed when he picked me up. He ran us both down the hall and into our room.

He lay me down on the bed and kissed his way up my abdomen and chest.

When he finally found his way to my face, we were both out of breath.

"Hey…" I said breathlessly.

"Hey," he said back.

My hands cupped his face and our eyes were lock on the others.

Three simple words… that was all I had to say…

"I love you."

* * *

EPOV

I blinked, were those words I really just uttered? Holy Jesus.

Love…the feeling is mutual. I can tell.

The look in her eyes tells me all I need to know. She loves me too.

I hadn't intended to spit that out like that, but I couldn't help myself. Being away from her for those few hours, made me realize what I truly felt for her.

"Oh, Edward, I love you, too." Her lips met mine and we kissed. It wasn't a typical kiss, it was full on desire and passion and want all wrapped up into our kiss.

"I hated being away from you today. I felt like I was missing a very important part of myself," I whispered against her lips. I had no problem expressing to her my insecurities and worries.

"I did, too." I could feel her smile against my cheek, before she kissed me again.

We slowly undressed each other and reconnected from the hours we were apart.

We were a tangled, heap of sweaty body parts. I lightly ran the tips of my fingers along her ribs and up over the swell of her chest.

She nuzzled her head closer into my shoulder.

"Say it again," she whispered.

"What's that?"

"I love you, say it again."

"Isabella Swan, I adore you. I will worship at your feet and give you anything you could ever ask for or dream of. I love you."

"Perfection that is what you are. You, Edward Cullen are perfect. I love you, too."

I tightened my hold on her until we fell asleep in one another's arms in the middle of the day.

I woke just as the sun was setting. Bella was still curled against my body sleeping peacefully.

I kissed her temple as I rolled away from her and climbed out of bed.

She was so content. I pulled on a pair of pajama pants as I left the room.

I had been thinking of an idea all day long when she was at work, and since she came home, the thought was getting stronger. Now that I was awake, I knew I had to talk to her about it. I just had to think of the right way to bring it up to her.

I went to the kitchen and called a local take out place, because I was _not_ going to impress her by burning dinner.

I ordered us Chinese and cleaned up the mess from breakfast that was still in the sink.

I then went to the bathroom and made it look like I had not taken over. I wanted Bella to think of my idea with a clear head, not one where she thought I was taking over her life.

Just before the doorbell rang, Bella came out of the bedroom in a pair of my over-sized sweats.

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Hey, Handsome," she said as she kissed the corner of my lips. "It looks nice out there. Been cleaning?"

"Yes I have." I winked at her, but anything more was cut off by the doorbell.

I got the dinner from the delivery guy and set the table.

"What's all of this for? I could have cooked."

"I know you could have, but I wanted to talk to you about something and I didn't want you stressed at all when I mentioned it."

"Well, all of this talk is rather stressful. Can you just tell me?"

We hadn't even started eating. I wanted to work into it, not just spit it out.

"Sure, so I had uh, been thinking today, that uh, it would be nice if we never had to be apart."

"That would be nice, but not practical. You can't come to the hospital with me every day." She lifted her fork to take a bite.

"No, but you also could just stay home and not go to the hospital." She placed her still full of food fork on her plate and looked at me. "I just, I was thinking that I have the money, you don't have to work. I could support you, and me. Us. I could take care of us and we could do whatever. Travel the world or stay home. Whatever…" my words trailed off, because instead of a smile on her face I saw complete annoyance and disgust.

I cleared my throat after a few minutes of silence between us. "Never mind, Bella. If this isn't something you want, please just forget I mentioned it."

* * *

BPOV

I sat there, staring at Edward.

He wanted me to quit my job…walk away from my livelihood and everything that I had, and let him care for me.

Not that I couldn't do other things with my medical background, but this was asking a lot…and a lot really quick.

Edward had just gotten out of a marriage where the woman wanted him just for his money. I didn't want him to think that was why I wanted him.

I could see the expression on Edward's face change. He was reconsidering his offer. I could tell. He wasn't happy, he was feeling foolish.

I was sure my lack of reaction was affecting his mood, but I couldn't help myself.

How did I respond to that?

"Never mind, Bella. If this isn't something you want, please just forget I mentioned it." His face fell and he pushed himself away from the table.

I watched as he walked back to the bedroom and slammed the door.

I stared at the spot that I last saw him at.

Fuck!

"Edward!" I yelled to him as I threw my chair back and ran down the hall. My chair fell backward to the floor from my urgency.

I tried the door knob, but it was locked. I banged on the door. "Edward, let me in. Please."

I stood there and waited, but there was no sound or movement on the other side of the door. I banged my head against the door in frustration.

"Damn it, Edward. I'm sorry I reacted like that." I wasn't sure if he was even listening, but I needed to get my worries out. "I just don't want you to think I want you for your money, or because I need you as my supporter. I love that you want to support me, but I want to support you, too. And to ask me to quit my job. I can't just not work again. I have money saved, but not like you do. Plus I like helping people. I don't want to stop doing that either."

The door slowly opened and I took a step back, so I didn't fall into the room.

Edward looked at me, eyes red and a tiny bit swollen. He was so sensitive. It was so sweet.

"I didn't mean to ask you to give up everything. I'm sorry. I just love being with you."

"I love being with you, too."

He took a step toward me, and I took one toward him until we were in the other's arms.

"Let's talk about it, maybe work out a compromise," I whispered into his ear.

He nodded his head and took my hand and led me back out to the living room.

We passed our now forgotten dinner and headed to the couch.

"Bells, it's just being at the hospital you could get called in at any time. You could be there all day and I could go days without seeing you. I know how you were when I was inpatient."

"Yeah, but now I have a reason to come home. Before I didn't. Now I can't wait for five o'clock. Now I will rely on my team for those late night calls. They are the ones that should be there, not me. I just didn't have a reason to be here, so I opted to stay there."

He wrapped me tighter in his arms. "Are you really worried I would think you wanted me for my money?"

I let out a deep sigh. "I know you wouldn't think that, but at the same time seeing what you just got out of, other people may feel that way."

"Why do you care what they think? Plus you are a successful doctor; you can support yourself just fine."

"Yeah, but not forever. If I left the hospital, I would be okay for a year or so, but after that I would need to work again."

He placed a kiss on my forehead. "We don't have to decide right now what we will do or where we will go, but I do want to keep talking about it until we agree."

I nodded my head in agreement, praying I would be able to get through to him.

* * *

I sat in my office, looking around at the purple color.

Purple.

Whoever thought I wanted a purple office didn't know much about me.

Oh wait, that was Edward and he was just trying to be funny.

He'll see who the funny one is when he realizes his office is-

"Bella! Pink!" Edward stormed into my office, with a fire in his eyes.

"What, baby, I was just being…funny." I tried to hold back my smile and laughter.

He was so pissed, and I just wanted to laugh at his anger. He got what he deserved.

"But how? I was with you all night."

"You would be amazed how fast a team of painters will work when the price is right." I winked and stood up from behind my desk.

I walked around to Edward.

His arms were crossed firmly in front of his chest.

"I don't find this funny, Isabella."

"Oh, I find it very funny, baby." I winked at him and bit on my lower lip. I really wanted to laugh.

Edward took a step toward me and put his arms out to embrace me in a hug.

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Such sweet forgiveness, Isabella," Edward whispered into my ear, right before he snapped my bra strap.

Before I could react, he was out of my office.

* * *

BPOV

I saw patients; I got on my knees and comforted little kids who were hurt. I left each room with a smile and a positive thought.

I left the hospital and went into a partnership with Edward. We opened a clinic in the middle of New York City together.

He invested to make us money to keep it going, and I worked non-stop treating people that wouldn't be able to get the care otherwise.

We were open seven days a week, eighteen hours a day.

About a year into our venture, Carlisle got on board and helped me with the clinical care so we could have longer hours. Rosalie and Esme worked as our receptionists.

What we had started to be together more, turned into a family affair and I don't think Edward or I could have been happier.

It was all a drastic change for me, but I think coming back to New York helped Edward reform the bonds with his family.

After everything with Alice, he needed to be reconnected.

The following morning, after Edward asked me to leave the hospital, I turned in my two week notice.

I wanted my team to have time to find new jobs, if needed. I wasn't positive the hospital would keep the department there if I wasn't there.

My condo went on the market the morning after I gave my notice and Edward started packing us up.

We found an apartment in New York City. He had no desire to go back to the home he once shared with Tanya.

Once we were relocated, we sought out the location for the clinic and then sold his previously shared house with Tanya.

We moved on with our lives together and found perfection.

He made me his wife and I made him the father of my children.

Three years after I met Edward, I had it all. I could truly say I was happy. I was content with him, with my life, and with all my choices.

This is the original ending. There is another chapter I wrote - a future take for charity. It was written for a former fandom member who has since passed. She'd requested it for the compilation that was put together for her. Katalina was a beautiful woman. I'll get that posted as well. Thank you all for joining me in re-telling of this story. If you've enjoyed this and you are new to me, please feel free to check out my other stories. I do not intend to return to complete any of my outstanding stories. For that I am sorry. I am working on my first OF novel which I plan to publish. If so inclined, feel free to find me on FaceBook - Rosedavidauthor


	14. Chapter 14

So, from the A/N of this outtake, it sounds like I never wrote any other outtakes of the lemon variety for this story. So, no one go hunt for them b/c you won't find them!

 **Originally written as a donation for SU4K**

 **This takes place 8 years after the last chapter of At Her Mercy. It is titled 'To Forgive'.**

 **Katalina - this is still for you. Keep dancing.**

* * *

I kissed my children as if it was the last time I would see them.

I hadn't been away from them for more than a night since they were both born.

At seven and six, Kaden and Kaylee were Bella and my entire life.

After school, they came to the clinic and helped me out until Bella was done seeing her patients. We were a tight family unit and I hated to know I would be away from them for almost a week.

I watched as Bella kissed our children and told them to both be good. They were spending the week with my parents, who had managed to reconcile over the years. I think it boiled down to, the past was the past, and where they were in the present, was far better than where they had been.

With tears in both of our eyes, Bella and I climbed into our car, leaving our babies in my parents' very capable hands.

Bella drove us in silence to the airport. As much as we hated leaving our home in New York, our past was on the horizon and we needed to face it.

We were about to board a plane back to Chicago for the first time in eight years.

Tanya was up for parole and I was sent notice. I didn't want to go back, but when Bella found out, she said we should.

She was originally sentenced to fifteen years, but I guess something about being a model prisoner and helping to save a guard during a prison fight, had made this possible for her.

I thought back to the last time I saw Tanya; it was at Alice's trial. As much as it bothered me that Tanya was involved, she came clean. At the end, she did what was right.

Alice still had yet to contact anyone in the family. She had yet to make any of her wrongs right.

In the wake of returning to Chicago, all of my emotions were on overload.

Once we got there, would I be able to manage? Would I collapse and be unable to appear? Would this entire trip be for nothing?

Bella held my hand as we waited at the airport for our flight to be called.

"First class boarding, please come to my right along the wall," the lady with the overhead speaker called out.

Bella started to stand. "Where are you going?"

"I got us bumped to first class. I think it will help you to relax a bit, honey."

She picked up her carry on and urged me to do the same.

"I am relaxed. You didn't have to spend the extra money for that."

"Edward, baby, look at your leg. It hasn't stopped bouncing since we got here. You need a drink or something to calm your nerves. Now come on, let's go board."

She tugged on my hand and pulled me to my feet. She placed a soft kiss to my lips, before helping me to the door that would lead us to the plane.

 _-To Forgive-_

We were somewhere in the air between New York and Chicago, when Bella asked the flight attendant for a blanket.

She curled up next to me and kissed my cheek before her eyes closed.

I hated that she was going to take a nap. Not because we had been talking, because I hadn't uttered a word since we boarded. I hadn't given her any sort of companionship so far during the flight. Actually, I haven't had much to say since we decided to make this trip. I hated it because I hadn't gotten a good night's rest since she told me we should go to Tanya's parole hearing. I hadn't been with my wife since then either. I basically was barely making it by, day by day, dreading this trip. The closer we got to leaving for Chicago, the worse I got. I prayed that once this was over, things would go back to how they were before we knew of Tanya getting a parole opportunity.

My leg bounced as I thought about seeing Tanya again. I was terrified and started to feel ill.

As the flight attendant walked by again, I asked her to bring me a drink. At that point, I didn't care what she brought as long as it was alcohol.

As I took my first swallow of the thick, amber liquid, Bella shifted and moved the blanket, so it covered us both. I smiled as she wiggled closer against me in her sleep. I moved to wrap my one arm around her, enjoying her closeness.

She wiggled even closer against my side where she laid as I drank. I rested my cheek on her head as I closed my eyes and thought of the time we have been together. From the day she saved my life, until now, had been the best time of my life. Even on my deathbed, unsure if I would make it, having Bella by my side made it all the better. Since we made our departure from Chicago eight years ago, we had done nothing but lived our lives to the fullest.

Working together, traveling together, and then slowing down a little once the kids were bigger so we could enjoy their childhood. Eight and a half years ago, if you had told me if I would be divorced from Tanya, and married to Bella less than six months after, with a baby on the way, I would have thought you were crazy. But here I was, with my wife by my side, never happier.

I placed a kiss to the top of Bella's head as the attendant took my now empty glass. Bella snuggled closer to me and her hand rested on my upper thigh. Slowly, so slowly her hand moved up my thigh, closer to my groin.

I moved my head to look at Bella, but her eyes were still closed. Figuring she was still asleep and trying to get comfortable, I left her hand on my upper thigh and rested my head on top of hers again.

A few minutes later, her hand again moved higher, until she was fingering the zipper on my jeans.

"Bella?" I whispered against her head.

She moaned in response as she slowly lowered my zipper.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I quietly asked her, as I adjusted myself in the chair. Her hand right there, with the attempt to get to my junk was making me hard. I looked around to see if anyone was noticing what Bella was doing under the blanket.

"I'm sleeping," she whispered back as she popped the button on my jeans and slowly pulled my cock out.

"Mmm, baby, you can't do this here."

"Close your eyes and enjoy me. Please, you deserve this."

With her head on my shoulder and her hand on my cock, Bella rubbed me to the point where I was about to explode. But just then, the flight attendant asked me to wake my wife as we were approaching our final descent.

"Fuck, Bella."

"Shh, Edward. I'm sorry we didn't get to finish." She placed a kiss to my jaw.

"We will later, don't you worry," I growled at her. I was so close, on the verge of feeling my body finally relax; of all the tension I was holding in quickly releasing from my body.

 _-To Forgive-_

As soon as the plane was at the terminal, I dragged Bella to the car that was going to take us to the hotel.

The driver pulled up outside of the hotel and before he had the chance to get out and open our doors, I had Bella out and in my arms, walking quickly into the building.

After a quick stop to get our room key and to allow the driver to catch up with our bags, I had Bella in the elevator and against the wall. My lips were on hers and my hands touched her body like I hadn't in weeks.

"I've missed your touch," she purred into my ear.

"I've missed yours as well."

As soon as the elevator door opened, we rushed, hand in hand to get the door of our room.

I pushed the door in, and Bella pushed me against the opened door. Our luggage forgotten in the hall as we struggled for dominance in our desire to be together.

I had missed my wife more than I had realized.

All too soon, she pulled back and placed a soft kiss on my jaw. "I will meet you in bed." She winked as she left me in the doorway, extremely aroused.

I watched as she walked to the back corner of the suite to where the bedroom was. I pulled our bags into the room and put up the 'do not disturb' sign.

Without delay, I quickly ran to the bedroom, where I found Bella on the bed, stripped down to her bra and panties.

I stopped in the doorway to admire her from afar.

She was lying back on the bed, her knees bent and slightly parted. Her hair was splayed over the plush pillow under her head.

Age didn't hurt Bella at all. She was still as beautiful and desirable as the day I first set eyes on her bare body.

Until right now, I hadn't realized how badly I missed her these last few weeks.

I quickly popped the button on my jeans and let them pool at my ankles. I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it down.

I climbed on top of Bella, slowly spreading her legs wider.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, handsome."

"I missed you," I whispered into her ear as I placed a kiss just below it.

"Missed you, too," she whispered back as she wrapped her legs around my lower body. Her hands started to move down my body. "I've missed you so very much, Edward." Her hands were squeezed between our bodies. She cupped her hand on my once again hard cock as she pushed my boxers down to release it.

"I think he missed me too," she said with a wink.

She wrapped her hand around my cock and lightly tugged on it.

My hips thrust toward her and I could feel the moisture on her panties. She had missed me as much as I missed her. I needed her – right then.

"I need you, baby." She pulled her lower lip between her teeth. She was trying to seduce me and there was no reason for that. I was ready to give her everything she could ever want.

"I can tell." I backed up from her onto my knees. I slowly pulled her panties down her legs, revealing all she had to offer.

I ran a single finger between her folds, feeling the slickness between them. I placed the finger in my mouth and her taste was intoxicating.

Forgetting that I intended to fuck her senseless, I dropped down to my arms and placed my mouth between her legs.

I slid a finger into her as I lightly licked and sucked her clit. Her hands found their way into my hair and just as she was about to come, I could feel her tightening on my finger; she wrapped her legs around my head. She had me right where she wanted me and there was nowhere else I wanted to be.

I licked and sucked until the tension from her orgasm left her body.

"Come here, baby," Bella panted.

I slid my fingers from inside of her and climbed my way up her body. I slid my cock into her with a little push, and I was home. I was grounded. I was with my wife for the first time in weeks.

Our bodies molded together and we found a rhythm as we moved together. As Bella tightened around me again, I found my release with her.

 _-To Forgive-_

I woke naked and curled around my wife. Her hair was fanned out over my chest. She was a beautiful sight to see. I placed a kiss to her forehead before I rolled out from under her.

It was four-forty in the morning and we had to be to the court house at eight. I covered Bella with a sheet before I left her to sleep.

Digging through our luggage where we left it at the front door, I found my box of cigars and lighter. I opened the door to the small terrace and let the cool air hit me as I lit up.

I had taken up smoking the occasional cigar when I would go golfing with my dad, but due to the situation, I decided I needed some form of release. Not that I was as tense now, after spending time with my wife in bed, but I knew today was going to be a long one.

The cool, fall, Chicago wind blew around me as I took a few more puffs on my cigar. I set it in the ashtray when the wind blew and it sent a chill through my body.

I checked on Bella and she was still fast asleep. I made a pot of coffee to help warm me up, and called down to room service to see if they would bring us up some breakfast.

As soon as the pot of coffee was finished, I poured a cup and went back outside. I relit my cigar and sipped my coffee as I watched the town wake up.

The sun was still down, and the stars were still in the sky, but people were waking up and starting their days.

I wondered if any of them had to deal with what I had to today.

I wondered if they were away from their homes; from their children.

I wondered if any of them had to stand before someone that once tried to kill them. What would they do?

I doubted any of them did, but I still wondered. Was I truly alone in what happened to me? Would I ever have someone I could talk to about it? I rubbed my arm where there was still a tiny scar from my skin falling off when I was first on my deathbed.

It was my personal, daily reminder of how close I came to never having what I have now.

Warm arms wrapped around my torso as Bella placed a kiss to my shoulder.

"What you doing out here besides letting your nasty cigar burn out?"

"Just thinking about things." I turned and kissed my wife, dropping the cigar into the ash tray.

"It will be okay. You are going to appear and tell them your story again, and see what happens."

"What if she really has changed and deserves to be released? She helped a prison guard and she did come clean. Maybe holding this against her isn't the best thing to do."

"Edward, you don't hold it against her, but you still have the right to have a say."

Bella placed a kiss to my cheek before she rubbed her hands on her bare arms and went back inside.

I stayed outside a few more minutes and drank the rest of my now cold coffee, before going inside.

By the time I got inside, our breakfast tray of fruit and yogurt was at the door.

I tried to eat, but my mind was too focused on what was about to happen.

I heard Bella turn the water on in the shower, so I decided to join her.

I knew if one thing would get my mind of what was about to happen, it would be her.

I opened the curtain and watched her as the water ran down her body. Her head was back and her eyes were closed. Her chest was out and a small smile played on her lips.

I was dying to kiss them. I followed a stream of water down her body. I wanted to be that steam of water. I wanted to touch every inch of her like it was.

I climbed in as she turned around to let the water run on her face.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling my front to her back. I placed a kiss on her neck as she tilted her head to the side.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey." My voice was husky. My hands ran over her body; the right one slowly gravitating to the small patch of hair where her legs met and the other to her chest.

She moaned and pressed her ass against my already hard erection.

"Can I have you?" I asked.

"Like you had to ask," she said, as she looked at me with a smile.

I spun her around, careful not to hurt her, before lifting her right leg up over my hip. I pressed her against the wall, and entered her with as much force as I had in me. This time I would fuck her with no thought.

Our mouths met as I found a rhythm between us.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too." I wanted to thank her for all she had done for me, in this moment, as both of our bodies found release.

I rested my head against the shower wall, just over her shoulder as I caught my breath. Our bodies slowly slid apart as we came down from our respected orgasms.

Bella washed my hair and I washed her body. As the soap was rinsed away from her skin, I placed kisses on her body.

This was just how I needed to start the morning before facing my past.

 _-To Forgive-_

Dressed in a suit and tie, I held Bella close to my side as we walked into the courthouse. She was dressed in a pant suit and looked stunning.

If I hadn't known it before, I knew it now; I got the better end of the deal. Almost dying and divorcing Tanya gave me something better than I thought I would ever have. Maybe I owed Tanya the same.

We made our way to courtroom 3B and waited to be called in. My leg went back to bouncing, but it wasn't as bad as it was on the flight.

I kissed Bella whenever I started to get worried. I was sure we looked like a pair of newlyweds or a couple about to be married by a judge the way we were sharing affectionate touches.

When Tanya's name was called, I suddenly felt like there was cement in my shoes. I wasn't sure I would be able to make it through this. I wasn't sure I would be able to say all that I wanted to say to a group of people deciding someone else's future.

"Baby, maybe we shouldn't have come," I whispered to Bella.

She dropped down in front of me. "Edward, we came to give you some closure, as well as for you to speak you peace. You need to go in there. We came for a good reason." She placed one last kiss to my cheek, before she took my hand and helped me into the courtroom.

At the front of the room was Tanya and a lady I had never seen before. I would have to assume it was Tanya's lawyer. We were greeted by a woman who I also didn't know, but she sure seemed to know us, as she greeted us both by name.

"Edward and Bella, I'm happy you were able to come. I'm Vanessa Black the current ADA and-"

"Jake's wife!" Bella announced.

"The one and only. He's told me a lot about you both and the trials that brought you to this point. I'm happy you both are here, and Edward, you will have your chance to speak. Everything you say will be taken into consideration."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Ah, it's Vanessa among friends. Now take a seat and we should be starting shortly."

Vanessa led us to a seat in the gallery right behind where she was sitting.

Tanya turned and looked at Bella and me. She didn't look angry that we were there. She didn't look upset that I was married to another. She looked worn and tired and unsure of her future. She gave me a forced, tight smile before turning and whispering something into her lawyer's ear.

A row of judges that served on the parole board came in shortly thereafter and the whole process started. They talked about the model prisoner that Tanya had become. The correction officer who she helped came and spoke as well as Tanya's parents.

Tanya was then given the chance to speak. I held Bella's hand as she took her seat before the parole board.

"I sit here today and I still feel ashamed for what I did eight years ago. I know I have been given this chance because I've done right while in prison, but as I look to Mr. Cullen, the man whose life was so wrongly hurt by my choices, I can't say I deserve this reduced sentence. I've done right in prison because that is the person I strive to be. I don't deserve to be let out only because I'm being the person I know I need to be." She then turned and looked at us. "Edward, I'm so sorry for what I did, but I'm happy for you, that you were able to find happiness at the end of this."

She nodded her head to the board and took her seat by her lawyer who didn't look amused at what her client just said. I was sure her saying she didn't deserve this wasn't the right way to go about it.

It then was my turn to say my peace. I knew then that it would be wrong of me to go into this asking for anything but one thing.

"Mr. Cullen, thank you for coming today to speak. Please, if you would, we would like your feelings on the pending, early release of Ms. Tanya Denali," one of the members from the board said.

I looked to my wife; I then looked to my ex-wife. I took a deep breath and tried to find some inner peace with what I was about to say.

"Eight years ago, I almost died due to the, uh, side effects of what Tanya did. She made a mistake and got caught. And instead of coming clean, she let someone else rule her life into submission. She did an amazing thing finally coming forward like she did. She could have continued to lie; she could have gone down alone and left me to continue to be poisoned, but when it came down to it, she came clean. From what we have heard today, Tanya has made an effort to right the wrongs she did, yet she doesn't believe she deserves this, or maybe that she hasn't done enough to prove she does. The fact that she would rather spend the next eight years in prison for her crime says a lot about her. Most would want to be released, and believe they deserve it as well. It speaks volumes on the person that Tanya is that she doesn't think she is worthy of this." I took a deep breath before I continued. "I've forgiven her, and I think everyone else should. She should be granted parole. Thank you."

I stepped down, and it was obvious Tanya was shocked. Bella had a smile on her face. Tanya didn't want me dead to begin with, she was a pawn in a game that Alice wanted to play. I had forgiven Alice long ago, even though she didn't deserve it. It was time Tanya knew I forgave her, too.

Why I hadn't told her before, I didn't know. Why I was scared to say what I just did, I don't know. Why I almost didn't come, which could have landed Tanya back in jail for the remainder of her time, I again, didn't know.

I walked back to Bella and held my hand out to her. I didn't need to hear the outcome. I didn't need to know if she would get out or not. That wasn't my decision, but making my peace and forgiving was mine; and I did just it.

* * *

One final mindless plug - face (remove the space) book (add a dot an plus a backslash) rosedavidauthor/ Or just search for me... Rose David - we probably have friend in common.

Judy - hope it was all you remembered it to be. Thanks for asking about this and getting me the motivation to repost.


End file.
